Capturing The Dream
by angelsface10
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth are finally together, but will their love last this time or will others destroy them yet again. Lorenzo's friend Danielle (new character) will affect many lives in Port Charles. (Chapter 15 is up!)
1. Chapter 1

A lot of characters used, pairing of couples may differ from show. New character added to plot "Danielle Adams". Watch for interesting facts to be revealed by characters and how certain things can change many people's lives.  
  
Capturing The Dream  
  
Chapter 1 – Simple Hello; Empty Soul  
  
(General Hospital)  
  
Lorenzo stepped off the elevator at General Hospital for his appointment with his doctor. His eyes have seemed as good as new, to him at least. But the doctor still wanted to do follow-up visits with him for another month. As he approached the nurses' station he heard a strange but familiar voice, thinking it possible couldn't be whom he thought Lorenzo kept walking. The bearer of the voice turned to walk in his direction and came face to face with Lorenzo. Both stopping dead in their tracks, staring right into each other's eyes in disbelief.  
  
"Danielle, is it really you?" Lorenzo managed to allow the question to leave his thoughts to venture to his mouth, then engulfed the small woman in a huge hug.  
  
"Yes. It's good to see you Lorenzo. What are you doing here?" Danielle expressed with a smile and a warm glow in her eyes.  
  
"I live in Port Charles now."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"You know." Lorenzo couldn't believe she knew he was here, who had told her he wondered. It had been so many years since they had lasted parted.  
  
"I heard you lived here now and I was going to look you up when I finished my meeting."  
  
"Well it's good to know you weren't going to skip out of town with out a hello or goodbye." Lorenzo said with a wild grin.  
  
"Never, you know me better than that, at least you used to. Don't change the subject Lorenzo, what are you doing at the hospital; are you sick or hurt?"  
  
"No, just a routine check-up."  
  
"Well that's good to here, listen I hate to cut it short but I have one more meeting before I can call it a day. Can we get together later?"  
  
"Sure, I would love that, I want to catch up with everything that's going on in your life now; it's been to long."  
  
"Yeah, I know same here."  
  
"How about dinner tonight, my treat. I can wait here for you to finish your meeting, then we can eat."  
  
"That sounds good, hopefully the meeting won't take more than an hour. I'll meet you back here, see you soon."  
  
With that Danielle and Lorenzo parted ways, with a plan to meet back up for dinner.  
  
(Docks)  
  
Jason staring off into the water wondering what was causing such a hole in his heart, the loss of Courtney as his wife; Sonny and Carly ripping their family apart, the pressure and danger of the job, the life he once had only could never remember; the child that was truly his but he would never know. Never had Jason felt so much despair and torment of his soul. He tried to reason with himself, when was the moment in his life when he felt the most peace, then it hit him. The one person who always brought him that peace no matter what ever happened between them that peace was always in reach. Jason folded his arms tight in front of him, with his eyes closed so tight. He seemed to be trying to wish himself there in that very instance. Quickly he grabbed his phone and made a call that could possibly change his life forever.  
  
"Max, where is she?" Jason brought forth in a demanding tone.  
  
"Where is who, sir?" Max was confused of what she; Jason meant surely he didn't mean Courtney.  
  
"Elizabeth, Max where is she? I told you to keep someone on her at all times, where is she?"  
  
"Florida, she's in Florida." Max spoke this time without any hesitation.  
  
Jason quickly slammed the phone shut and ran to his bike. This time he was going to fill the hole that was quickly eating him alive. He was tired of doing what was right for everyone else, he just wanted to do what was right for him; at least for one time in his life he was going to try. Jumping on his bike, starting the engine he felt a calling deep with in him and he pointed the bike in the direction of his hopefully future. Florida would never know what hit it; Jason Morgan was a man on a mission of resolve, a journey that could only be filled by one woman, Elizabeth Webber. 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPTURING THE DREAM  
  
Chapter 2 - Another Woman / Awaking  
  
(Road to Florida)  
  
The night was quickly on him, but Jason was determined not to stop his bike. Rest was not an option right now that would come soon enough. Only one person could give him that rest and that was his Elizabeth. "His Elizabeth," he thought, would she except him and want to be with him again when he had let her walk away. But he promised no matter what the doubt that he would prove to her she was the one he really loved all along. They both needed the peace that only their love could bring each other. Jason's mind dwelt on the thoughts of Elizabeth so intently his heart felt with such emotion he screamed out into the wind, his and Elizabeth's wind; "I Love You, Elizabeth!"  
  
(Restaurant)  
  
"Danielle so what have you been up to? " Lorenzo asked  
  
"Well I have been doing a lot of traveling, the missions need a lot of support to keep doing what it needs to do. There are so many people that need help Lorenzo. They need food, clean water, clothing, shelter, medical supplies, and families for the children who have been abandoned. I try so hard to be everything to everyone, it's so hard to know that I am limited in what I can truly do."  
  
"Danielle you know you are doing a great work where ever you go. I'm sure the sisters are so grateful for everything you do. I have no doubt that you have made a big impact in each mission you have traveled to."  
  
"Lorenzo, I hope so . . . but I wish that I could do so much more . . . you know."  
  
"Yes, I know you but remember you are one person not ten. You were always one to push yourself to the limits for anyone who needed help, sacrificing your own needs to help meet others. I don't know how you have done it all these years. I do know that she would be so proud of the work you are doing."  
  
"You know that is the highest compliment you could have made to me. I miss her so much," Danielle said with sadness in her voice.  
  
"I do too. But Danielle remember you have a life of your own, I know you have a heart for the work your doing but it won't bring her back to us. You deserve happiness too. Just make sure you are doing this for you, not just her. You know she would understand if you decide to pursue you own dreams."  
  
As Lorenzo finished he reached his hand across the table and took Danielle's in his. He stared directly into her eyes and was about to speak when . . .  
  
"So I see . . . you got over your undying love for me. Didn't take you very long to pick one up did it Lorenzo!" Carly loudly proclaimed to him as she approached their table. Lorenzo releases Danielle's hand and stands up to address Carly, "Carly stop making a scene, Danielle is a old friend and besides it's none of your business you made your choice. You chose to go back to Sonny, doing that you voided yourself from my life permentantly."  
  
Danielle stood up quietly, "Maybe I should leave you two alone to talk."  
  
"No Danielle that's ok, Carly and I don't have anything else to say to each other."  
  
"I didn't say we were finished talking Lorenzo!"  
  
"I did Carly!" Lorenzo said firmly.  
  
"Danielle are you ready to leave," Lorenzo asked.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be a good idea."  
  
Lorenzo threw money down on the table, took Danielle by the hand and walked with her out of the restaurant leaving Carly standing there dumbfounded. He didn't want to talk to her, but she had something important to tell him. But now he was with another woman when he was supposed to love only her. How could he do this! Especially since she was coming to tell him she loved him and was leaving Sonny again to be with him.  
  
(Florida)  
  
Elizabeth was awaken sudden from her deep sleep. She felt awareness deep with in her; at first she thought it was only the baby making her feel that way. But something deeper in her made her feel it was something different, like a piece of her heart that was missing from her was finding it's way back. Elizabeth got up from the bed to open the door to the patio for some fresh air. Opening the door she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Relief fell across her body as she released the breath, opening her eyes to behold one Jason Morgan standing in front of her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capturing The Dream – Chapter 3  
  
Elizabeth stood there just looking at Jason in shock. "I'm dreaming," she said and closed her eyes again hoping when she would reopen them that she would wake up. As she opened her eyes again he was still standing there in front of her, she was speechless.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jason said so softly that it sent shivers down her body. He then reached and took her hand in his. She couldn't believe he was really here in front of her. Only in her dreams did she ever see him finding her, she expected Ric to try, but never thought Jason would.  
  
"Come with me, Elizabeth . . . please?" Jason said in a desperate tone. Elizabeth could see the pleading in his eyes for her to go with him. She simply nodded her head yes and that was all he needed.  
  
Elizabeth lived in a small house on the beach; she was renting it from some friends of her grandmother. It was a beautiful place to paint; day or night it gave her great inspiration. With all that was going on in her life right now this had been the perfect place to think and relax.  
  
Jason held Elizabeth's hand tight as he led her to the beach. Not saying a word as they walked along the beach, which was lit up by the full moon that was out tonight. Their only music was the waves as they came crashing down on the surf. Suddenly stopping when he felt her shiver. "Elizabeth . . . I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice."  
  
Jason pulled his leather jacket off and quickly wrapped it around her. She looked up to him with a smile as he rubbed both her arms with his hands. "Let me get you back, your not really dressed to be on the beach at this time of night." Jason said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Jason, I'll be fine . . . your jacket will keep me warm enough."  
  
"But the baby . . . I wasn't thinking," as Jason spoke he looked toward her now well formed stomach.  
  
Elizabeth squeezed his hand slightly, "Jason the baby's fine and I am fine, nothing to worry about, really." Elizabeth took his hand and let him touch her stomach. Jason's worry seemed to leave his face as he felt the baby moving inside her. Tears began to form in Elizabeth's eyes as he slowly got to his knees and put his cheek to her stomach. "Hello baby, you have a beautiful and loving mother . . . she will take such good care of you . . . you are very blessed to have be your mother. I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Jason . . .I hope to get to know you very well, just to let you know I love your mother very much and hope to help her take care of you."  
  
With that said Jason kissed her stomach softly and slowly stood to his feet. Seeing the tears streaming down Elizabeth's cheeks and the shock in her eyes Jason pulled her to his chest and held her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capturing The Dream – Chapter 4 Friendship / Confessions of Love  
  
(After Dinner)  
  
On the drive to take Danielle to the hotel Lorenzo tried apologize for what happened earlier with Carly and explain what had been going on his life the last several months. Danielle listened to him without interrupting, just nodding and showing concern in her face. When he finished she just told him not to worry about what happened tonight and was glad that even after all these years he could talk to her about his life.  
  
"Lorenzo, I know it was hard for you to tell me about your relationship with Carly. I'm glad that you have finally felt love again in your life; I'm just sorry she didn't return it. I have wished you would find that kind of love again and be happy."  
  
"You know it was hard to tell you . . . especially because, well you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. Sophie would be happy that you were able to move on Lorenzo, she loved you very much and never would want you not to be in love again. Your heart is to big not to share it with someone, even though you don't show that side of you but to a few."  
  
Finally the limo pulled up in front of the hotel and Lorenzo walked her in to the elevator. As they waited for the elevator doors to open Lorenzo looked down at Danielle, "Thank you!" he said.  
  
"For what?" Danielle questioned.  
  
"For understanding about Carly and just being a good friend," Lorenzo said as he showed her a small smile.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
The elevator doors opened at that time and Danielle reached up and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I can make it to my room from here."  
  
"Are you sure, I don't minding seeing you there."  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Thank you for dinner and the entertainment," Danielle said with a wild grin.  
  
"No problem, I aim to please," Lorenzo said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow, if that's ok."  
  
"Sure I think I have a phone conference in the morning and one meeting in the early afternoon. I would really like to meet your niece, Sage."  
  
"How about I send the car for you tomorrow and you come over to my place, I'll have dinner delivered and you can meet her." "Sounds great, how about around 6 o'clock."  
  
"I'll have the driver pick you up then, talk to you tomorrow then."  
  
"Ok, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Lorenzo waited until the elevators closed before walking back to his car.  
  
Danielle rode up the elevator with a relief that Lorenzo was doing well, as far as she could tell at least. It had been so long since they had seen each other, but it felt like yesterday when they were all together. She really did miss Sophie, but knew that her friend would definitely want her to keep an eye on Lorenzo. Since her death Danielle had always known where he was and been kept informed of what he was up to. But she had promised to always be there for her friends and even though Sophie was gone, Lorenzo was still important to her. Her heart broke when she died, and broke even more when she saw Lorenzo for the first time after her death. She watched a man full of so much love turn himself off to emotion. The months after she didn't see much of him, their lives took them in two different directions; him to business and her to finish the work that Sophie had started. Today though it was like the old Lorenzo was coming back, maybe after all these years the armor over his heart was starting to melt away. She was happy he had found love again, even though Carly didn't seem to return it, she was thankful for her for at least opening the door to his heart again. She couldn't believe any woman wouldn't want him in their life; maybe Carly was just crazy she thought.  
  
(Florida on the Beach)  
  
Jason finally pulled Elizabeth softly from his chest. His eyes were now looking directly into hers. He reached both his hands and cupped her face; taking his thumbs he wiped away the tears that had fell from both her eyes. Elizabeth reached her hands and took his from her face and held them in front of her. Looking down briefly at their hands that were now intertwined taking a deep breath to try and relax. Jason began to speak, "Elizabeth . . . "but Elizabeth stopped him from saying anything else by taking her fingers and lightly pressing them to his lips. Jason swallowed hard and felt a lump in his throat. Jason took her fingers and kissed them and nodded at her knowing she had something to say, hoping it was what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Jason . . . we have been though so much together and a part. When I saw you at my door tonight, it was like a dream coming true for me. You have always been in my heart no matter how hard I tried to push you out. I just I'm so tired of being hurt and hurting other people too. I have more responsibility than I did when it was just me, I have a baby to think about."  
  
"I know Elizabeth . . . I love you so much, I'm a better person with you than without. My life has not been the same since you walked out . . . "  
  
"Jason, I am . . . "  
  
"Please don't say your sorry . . . I'm not blaming you now; it was just as much my fault . . . I should have explained and I should have went after you not giving up on us. All that is the past Elizabeth . . . I'm tired of living in the past, I want to start living in the present and to have a future to look forward to. I have always tried to mold my life for others; keeping the peace and keeping everyone safe. I want to be happy Elizabeth, truly happy for once in my life and the only time I remember being happy is with you."  
  
"Jason, what about Courtney . . . she's your wife?"  
  
"No, not anymore. We both signed the divorce papers, they were finalized a week ago."  
  
"Are you sure you not just here . . . because you are just lost in losing her?"  
  
"Elizabeth you know me better than that, at least you use to. I cared for Courtney very much, I thought I loved her but I didn't, not really. I realize a while ago she was just a replacement for the person I really wanted . . . you."  
  
"Jason, I can't believe you are saying all this, I mean I had always hoped you would but now . . . I'm just so overwhelmed."  
  
"I know this is a lot to take, but it's true . . . I knew I needed to tell you and couldn't wait a second longer. I drove straight through without stopping; all I could think of was getting here to you . . . hoping and praying . . . "  
  
"Hoping and praying that I would feel the same."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Elizabeth reached her hand up and cupped Jason's face, as she did he leaned in to her touch never breaking eye contact with her. She smiled as he looked at her, she could see the truth in his eyes, something she had not seen in such a long time."  
  
"Jason I do love you, I never stopped either."  
  
As those words hit his ears he leaned down and captured Elizabeth's lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as her stomach would allow. How could he have ever let her slip away from him, he knew one thing for sure he never would again. Finally releasing each other from the kiss, Jason took Elizabeth by the hand and walked her back to the house. Once there he release her hand and let her go in. Jason took his shirt off and kicked his shoes under the bed, not wanting Elizabeth to trip if she got up during the night. Jason sat down on the bed as Elizabeth came out of the bathroom. He reached his hand for her and she took it as he helped her lie down. She curled up beside him the best she could, laying her head on his chest as he pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her. Jason leaned down for one more kiss, "Let's get some rest and will talk more tomorrow," Jason said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She nodded her head yes and kissed him lightly on the chest, then placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Good night Elizabeth."  
  
"Good Night Jason."  
  
The night had been an eventful one Jason thought, love had been declared and a new hope was building. Rest for now and tomorrow would be a new day . . . a new day with his Elizabeth. Jason stroked Elizabeth's hair until she fell fast asleep, seeing the peace on her face Jason fell asleep soon after. 


	5. Chapter 5

CAPTURING THE DREAM  
  
Chapter 5 – Dreams Can Come True  
  
Jason awoke to see Elizabeth still wrapped in his arms. He didn't think either one of them had moved all night, both clinging to each other afraid to let loose in case it might all just be a dream. Jason brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. What a beautiful site that lie before him and glad that he had decided to follow his heart.  
  
"Hi," Elizabeth's soft voice spoke as her eyes opened to see Jason still there with her.  
  
"Hi, did you sleep ok," Jason asked.  
  
"Yes, how about you."  
  
"Better than I have in a long time," Jason said as he gave her a smile.  
  
Elizabeth kissed Jason on the lips and then got up and put on her robe. Jason got up and went to where she was standing.  
  
"Elizabeth are you ok?"  
  
Elizabeth looked into his eyes as a small tear fell from her cheek. "Yes, I'm more than ok."  
  
"Why are you crying, did I do something?"  
  
"Yes you did . . . you told me you loved me last night and you are still here with me this morning."  
  
"Well I still love you Elizabeth, I'm just sorry it took me so long to tell you. We have wasted to much time denying our feelings, now we can just live in them."  
  
Jason pulled Elizabeth to him and kissed her softly at first then allowing it to grow more passionate. Both pulled away to catch their breath and looked deep into the others eyes.  
  
"How about some breakfast," Jason asked.  
  
"There's a beachfront café' just around the corner that I usually go for breakfast. Let me change and we can be on our way."  
  
Elizabeth and Jason walked to the café', it was a beautiful morning and even though there was so many things to talk about still they just tried to enjoy the moment. After breakfast they were heading back to the house when Elizabeth started having pain. Jason grabbed her hand and her back as she leaned over in pain. "Jason . . . it hurts," Elizabeth said in between the sharp penetrating pain.  
  
"I'm going to get you to the hospital, don't worry I'll take care of you."  
  
As soon as pain let up some he walked her to her car and put her in. Driving as fast as he could Jason arrived at the hospital with Elizabeth. Jumping out he got a wheelchair and helped her in it; rolling Elizabeth in and stopping at the front desk.  
  
"I think she is having the baby, she is in a lot of pain," Jason told the nurse as he held Elizabeth's hand.  
  
Elizabeth was quickly taken to an examination room, Jason stayed by her side the whole time. As the doctor left, Elizabeth finished getting dressed.  
  
"Just a false alarm . . . it sure didn't feel like it." Elizabeth said with a deep breath.  
  
"The doctor said you need to get some rest and relax, so let me get you back home and follow the doctor's orders."  
  
"When did you start following doctor's orders, Jason Morgan?" Elizabeth asked quizzically.  
  
"When it applies to you."  
  
The rest of the day went well. Jason took Elizabeth home and she took a long nap. When she awoke Jason had lunched prepared on the patio. They ate, talked and just enjoyed being in each other's company. As evening came Elizabeth decide she wanted to take a walk down to the beach, hand and hand they walked in silence. Both remembering the last time they were here and how this beach would always have special meaning for both of them. Jason stopped and stood in front of Elizabeth looking at how beautiful she was.  
  
"Elizabeth . . . you know I love you right?"  
  
"Yes," she responded as she squeezed his hand tighter.  
  
"I would wait for you forever, but I don't want to."  
  
"Jason, what are you talking about, I'm right here and I told you I love you too."  
  
"I know, but I mean . . . I don't want to ever not have you in my life again. I want us to be a part of each other forever." Jason then got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. Reaching for her hand he looked up into her eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth will you marry me?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't hesitate with her answer, "Yes"  
  
Jason's face lit up even more if that was even possible. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Standing up he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips with such determination and fire. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing herself to total consume herself with his lips. Pulling away for each other Elizabeth looked down at her hand to see a beautiful diamond ring surrounded by small red rubies.  
  
"Elizabeth I know we can't get married right now, not until the divorce is final with Ric."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you did I."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"My divorce with Ric was final just a few days before you arrived."  
  
"So nothing is standing in our way." Jason said with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Nope, I'm yours."  
  
"I like the sound of that, and I'm yours."  
  
Elizabeth reached up and gave him a kiss.  
  
"So just let me know when and I will be there with bells on."  
  
"Elizabeth there's one thing that I think we need to talk about first. I love you no matter what and I will love this baby like it's my own because it is part of you. But I know that you wanted Ric as the father . . . I just want you to know if that is still the case I understand. I still want to be your husband, but I will respect your wishes if you want Ric to still be a part of your life with the baby."  
  
"Jason . . . yes I had hoped that the baby would be his at first, then when I found out it was Zander's I wanted Ric and I to raise it as our own. But not now . . . Ric as done to much and this child isn't his and I can't have a man raise my child that is filled with so much hate and destruction. Once I walked out of his life so did the baby."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Zander's gone; he can't be a father to my baby now. But I couldn't think of one better person than you to be the father of my child."  
  
Jason pulled her tighter in his arms, "Elizabeth I would be honored and I promise to love you and this baby the rest of my life. And I also promise that you and the baby come first in my life, not Sonny, Carly, my job, or anyone or anything else. You and this baby are my family now and I promise to prove it to you this time."  
  
"Jason you have proved it to me, you are here right now and you are giving me the future I always wanted but never thought I could have. And I promise to love you and our baby the rest of my life too."  
  
"One more thing, I would really like to be married to you before the baby is born. That way the baby can have my name and we can be a real family, if that's ok with you."  
  
"Yes, a real family sounds like a dream."  
  
"Well that dream will come true tomorrow evening."  
  
"I can't wait." 


	6. Chapter 6

CAPTURING THE DREAM Chapter 6 – One Step Closer / A Heart and A Prayer  
  
The next morning Elizabeth awoke to Jason packing her suitcase. "Jason what are you doing?"  
  
"Just packing you a few things for our trip."  
  
"What trip?"  
  
"It's a surprise remember. I called the doctor and she said it was fine for you to travel as long as you rested."  
  
"So the doctor knows about our trip, but I don't get to know?"  
  
"Elizabeth Webber you are terrible at surprises aren't you. I promised to make you my wife this evening and that's what I plan to do. So it's time to get up, take a shower and get dressed. We can get breakfast on the way to the airport."  
  
"Airport? Jason . . . I know it's a surprise. I'll be ready as quickly as possible, I'm pregnant remember it may take me a little while."  
  
"I haven't forgotten," Jason said as he ran his hand over her stomach. "Take your time I'll be waiting, if you need any help just let me know." Jason said with a smile.  
  
"Always willing to help aren't you, in a few more weeks I will be definitely taking you up on that." Elizabeth smiled as she closed the bathroom door behind her.  
  
The car and driver arrived; Jason put the luggage in the trunk and helped Elizabeth in. They ate a quick breakfast and were at the airport in record time. Jason had a private plane waiting to take them to their destination. He didn't want to use one of Sonny's planes; he hadn't even talked to him since he left to find Elizabeth. Funny he thought, not once while he was with Elizabeth had he thought about calling him. Jason knew he would be worried and probably anger but he would deal with that later. Jason sat there staring out the window with Elizabeth laying on his shoulder resting. He looked at her sleeping so peaceful, she was beautiful and in just a few short hours they would be husband and wife. He took his hand and brushed it across her cheek, "I love you Elizabeth," and kissed her lightly on the head. Elizabeth stirred a little wrapping her arm around him he took it and held it tight to him; he would never tire of her touch.  
  
The driver was on time to pick Danielle up for dinner at Lorenzo's. They were on their way when they noticed a car crash ahead. There were a few people standing around and someone trying to open the car door, which looked to be pretty smashed in. The driver stopped and Danielle quickly jumped out of the car to see if she could help. There was a woman flapping her arms around hectically and screaming to the top of her lungs to get her baby out. There were a couple of men trying to pull the door open, as she could hear a baby screaming in the car. Danielle ran to the woman knowing she was in shock.  
  
Touching the woman on the shoulder she turned quickly with tears streaming down her cheeks facing Danielle.  
  
"Carly," Danielle said in surprise.  
  
Carly acted as if she couldn't even recognize her at that moment, which Danielle completely understood. "My baby, my baby" was all she could say at the moment.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to check on the baby ok . . . stay here and I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Can you see the baby," Danielle asked the men, who turned out to be a couple of Sonny's bodyguards.  
  
"No, the car seat flipped over and the baby is underneath it," one of the guards said franticly.  
  
In that moment sirens could be heard coming down the road. The ambulance arrived shortly after the fire department. The firemen had to pyre the door off of the car and as soon as they did Danielle jumped into action. She careful sled herself in the car and reached to pull the car seat up; as she did she put one hand underneath to support the baby's chest and head. Once she got the baby unhooked from the car seat she gentle put him on the backboard to support his small body. Once outside she could see the baby had a small gnash to his head and looked like he had stop breathing. Immediately she started CPR and after several minutes the baby was breathing again.  
  
"What are you doing to my baby," Carly screamed as the bodyguards held her in place.  
  
"Start an IV and let's get this baby to the hospital as quickly as possible." Danielle ordered.  
  
"Who do you think you are and what are you doing to Morgan," Carly screamed again. Get your hands off my baby, you stole my man and now your trying to steal my baby."  
  
The paramedics were putting Morgan in the ambulance as Danielle jumped in with them, "She's in shock, follow us to the hospital. More information can be given on his condition after they run some test."  
  
Carly finally arrived at the hospital with the bodyguards in tow. Sonny had been called and was there shortly after. Bobbie tried to calm her daughter down, but was no use. Danielle was standing in the waiting area; Monica was on call at the hospital and rushed Morgan to the back as quickly as possible. Michael had not been in the car accident, he was with Latisha at a friend's house for a play date.  
  
Danielle was waiting in the lobby of the emergency room when Carly and Sonny arrived.  
  
"Carly you need to get checked out," Bobbie said as she noticed the bruises and cuts on Carly's face and arms.  
  
"Where is my baby," Carly screamed as she grabbed Danielle's arm swinging her around to face her. "What did you do to my baby," Carly said as she shook Danielle by the arms.  
  
"Carly, stop it," Sonny shouted as he ran to her pulling her off of Danielle.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bobbie looked to Danielle with remorse of what her daughter was doing.  
  
Danielle said nothing but shook her head in response and walked to the waiting area and sat down.  
  
Sonny pulled Carly to him and embraced her in a tight hug, "Carly you need to calm down, everything is going to be fine. Tell me what happened?"  
  
Carly pulled out of his arms and looked in to his stone cold face, "How can you say that Sonny, you don't know that everything will be fine. Morgan could . . . our baby could . . . "with that Carly fell to her knees and cried. The words could not find her lips, she dare not speak them or they would surely come true.  
  
Bobbie knelt beside Carly and rocked her in her arms. "Carly, baby let's just wait to see what the doctor says."  
  
Danielle watched as a mother comforted her daughter in a time of true crisis. Danielle wondered what that would have been like to have a mother hold her and be there for her in the tough times of her life. Never knowing her mother always was a pain to Danielle's heart, maybe that's why she focused so much on helping abandoned and abused children.  
  
The doors swung open and Monica approached Sonny, Carly and Bobbie. Danielle slowly stood up to hear but still kept her distance.  
  
"Dr. Quartermine . . . how's Morgan?" Sonny questioned still trying to keep is emotions in check.  
  
"Yes, is ok right . . . we can take him home now," Carly said between tears that fell down her face.  
  
First addressing Carly, "No he can't go home yet Carly, Morgan has internal bleeding and we need to go in and operate. But I need your permission to do so."  
  
"An operation, are you sure. He is so small still, won't that be to dangerous," Sonny questioned finally concern actually coming through his voice.  
  
"Yes, Sonny he is small. But if Morgan doesn't receive the operation he will bleed to death and that is a lot more dangerous."  
  
"No . . . my poor baby, this can't be happening!" Carly was overwhelmed with the news.  
  
Sonny walked over and put his arm around Carly's waist, but she pulled away from his touch.  
  
"Carly, Sonny . . . I need an answer time is of the essence here. Every minute counts." Monica questioned.  
  
Sonny looked to Carly from a distance now, their eyes met and both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good, a nurse will come out and have you sign the papers. I'll report back to you as soon as the surgery is over." With that Monica left them to scrub up for surgery.  
  
Danielle eased out of the waiting room and walked down the hall. Sonny went to the corner of the room and pulled out his cell phone. Carly and Bobbie went to sit down and wait for news.  
  
"Francis . . . find out what happened to Carly and Morgan . . . what caused the accident, find out now!" Sonny relayed his order over the cell phone. Max and another guard were station in the waiting room; one by the enterance and one by the exit.  
  
Coming to the door Danielle opened it and stepped inside. The chapel was so quiet; no one was in there at the moment. She thought this a perfect time to pray, it had been so long since she had.  
  
Going to the front of the church she got to her knees at the alter, looking up and clasping her hands together she began. "God, I know it has been a while since I spoke to you . . . I am sorry about that. But I'm not here for me today; I'm here to pray for a small child that needs your help. His family is heartbroken and in shock right now; they need your strength and love to get through this. And baby Morgan needs your help to pull through the operation; give his small body the strength. Thank you, Amen." With that Danielle bowed her head in silence a few moments and then decide to return to the waiting area.  
  
Sonny had finally finished with his calls; he tried contacting Jason again with no success. Monica came through the doors to the waiting area in her scrub clothes, blood still on her. Carly grabbed her mouth in terror of knowing it was her son's blood.  
  
"We have a problem," Monica got to the point quickly.  
  
They all stood waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
"There is a lot of blood surrounding Morgan's heart, I think he might have punctured it in the accident." Monica quickly continued.  
  
"Fix it, you can fix it right?" Finally Carly's voice found her again.  
  
"I don't know, not without some help. There is no one on staff right now who is capable to assist me. I have stablelized him as best I could and I have a call in to another surgeon."  
  
"I thought you said every minute counted, this delay could cost our son his life!" Sonny demanded.  
  
"I know . . . I'm sorry, but if I go ahead with out proper assistance he will die. At least with assistance he has a chance." Monica tried to explain.  
  
"Wait, what about . . . "Bobbie began.  
  
At this moment Danielle walked down the hallway and was entering the waiting room. Looking up she could see the tension in the room and then saw a finger being pointed at her.  
  
"What about her," Bobbie said as she pointed at Danielle.  
  
"You're right Bobbie, I didn't even think . . . Dr. Adams can you please assist me in surgery." Monica asked.  
  
"What, she's a doctor . . . why her? I don't what that woman near my child!" Carly screamed.  
  
Danielle stood there a little shocked at first. If her child could be saved why would she deny him that. Surely this woman was crazy, as she had thought earlier.  
  
"Carly, she is Morgan's best hope," Bobbie put her arm around Carly to reassure her.  
  
"No, I said no!"  
  
"Carly . . . Carly look at me!" Sonny demanded as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "If the doctor says she can help save our son, she will be allowed to help! Do you hear me Carly, she will be allowed to help!"  
  
As soon as that was said Sonny turned to Danielle, "You're a doctor right?" Danielle nodded yes. "Then please go help save my son!"  
  
Danielle quickly followed Monica through the doors and hoped her prayers would be answered for this baby boy. 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPTURING THE DREAM Chapter 7 – Almost There / Fighting For Life  
  
The sun was starting to set on the horizon; all the beautiful colors filled the sky. Jason marveled out how beautiful it was; he never did understand exactly what he was suppose to see until Elizabeth had explained it to him. He was staring out the car window as they were driving to the next destination.  
  
"Jason where are we, why can't I see where we are going? I have had this on what seems like forever," Elizabeth asked as she began to pull the blindfold off her eyes.  
  
"No Elizabeth leave it on please, we will be there in just a few minutes . . . I really want this to be a surprise," Jason protested.  
  
A few moments later the car came to a stop and the sun had completely set. Jason stepped out of the car and reached for Elizabeth's hand helping her out as well. As she stood up and he closed the car door they took a few more steps forward with Jason holding her close to him. He stopped moving behind her, Jason untied the blindfold letting it slip off her eyes. Elizabeth was trying to focus her eyes as she felt Jason's hands on her shoulders and his warm breath on her ear, "Surprise Elizabeth."  
  
"Jason, I can't believe you did this," Elizabeth was in shock of what was in front of her. They were back in Port Charles at their special place Vista Pointe. There were candles lit everywhere, soft violins playing in the distance and roses all along the path to were a minister stood awaiting their arrival.  
  
"Elizabeth I promised you we would be married this evening and I hope you are not disappointed that I brought you back to Port Charles. But I couldn't think of a better place then this to be married."  
  
Elizabeth had tears rolling down her cheeks and was still in surprise of the event unfolding, "No . . . no Jason I'm not disappointed. I can't believe you did all this for me."  
  
"Well believe it, because this is all for you. I want this to be a night that we will always remember and be able to tell our children about. So what do you say Elizabeth will you do me the honor of becoming my wife tonight?"  
  
Jason reached out his hand to her and she took it, "Yes Jason I have been dreaming of this day for a very long time."  
  
With that said the music continued to play as Jason and Elizabeth walked through the trail of candles and roses. As they came to the minister they stopped, Jason squeezed Elizabeth's hand slightly and nodded to the minister to begin.

The operation on Morgan last about 6 hours, it was quite an ordeal. Dr. Quartermine and Dr. Adams had to revive the baby twice; it had been touch and go for a while. They finally managed to stop the bleeding and repair the damage that had been done. No doubt about it Morgan was a fighter, as small as he was Morgan had no intention of giving up his life, his parents should be proud.  
  
Dr. Quartermine and Dr. Adams had cleaned up; and were heading to the waiting area to talk to the family. Carly and Sonny jumped up when they saw them come through the doors.  
  
"How is he . . . how is my son?" Carly asked not sure if she was ready for the answer.  
  
"He made it through surgery," Dr. Quartermine responded as she released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"So I can see him now?"  
  
"No Carly, not yet he is in recovery right now." Dr. Quartermine answered again knowing the next bit of information would be hard for them to hear.  
  
"Doctor, Morgan he will be ok right?" Sonny asked in a very concerned tone.  
  
"The next 72 hours are going to be critical for your child, he lost a lot of blood and did damage to a main organ. I'm not going to lie to you it could go either way. We lost him twice on the table but Dr. Adams was able to revive him each time. But the bleeding has been stopped for now and the damage to his heart repaired. We will monitor him closely like I said for the next 72 hours; there could be possibility of blood clots forming and causing complications. We just have to be prepared for anything, do you understand."  
  
Carly fell back in the chair that was behind her and Bobbie sat down in the seat next to her. "But he does have a chance, right . . . Morgan has a chance?" Carly asked in the mist of her tears.  
  
"Yes, he is a fighter. I didn't say all that to make you give up or have no hope; it is important you know all the facts. Let's just take one day at a time and give his body time to heal. I will keep you informed every step of the way and if you have any questions just ask. I really need to get back to the recovery room and check on him; I'll come out later and let you know when you can see him."  
  
Sonny and Carly both shook their heads in acknowledgement. "Thank you Dr. Quartermine," Sonny voiced.  
  
"You're welcome," Monica spoke as she and Dr. Adams headed back to Morgan.  
  
Before Danielle could follow Monica through the door Sonny stopped her by grabbing her lightly be the arm. Danielle turned to face the man whose face was still very distraught. "Dr. Adams, thank you for what you did for my son. You didn't have to step in, especially since my wife well seems to not think very highly of you."  
  
"I was doing my job sir, I would never let a patient especially a child suffer because of a personal indifference; that is not my character. But you're welcome." Sonny nodded his understanding and Danielle continued through the door to help Monica monitor Morgan's recovery process.  
  
Sonny's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it hoping Jason was returning the many voice messages he had left, "Jason where are you," Sonny scolded.  
  
"Sir, it's not Jason. It's Latisha." The woman's voice sounded nervous and scared.  
  
"What is it? Is Michael ok . . . you didn't tell him about Morgan did you?" Sonny questioned.  
  
"No sir, it's . . . it's" Latisha stumbled with her words as they seemed to catch in her throat.  
  
"Spit it out, what is it?" Sonny was getting aggravated with this conversation.  
  
"It's Michael, he's gone," the woman's voice went into sobs as she finished the sentence. 


	8. Chapter 8

CAPTURING THE DREAM Chapter 8 – Unexpected Arrival / Cover Up  
  
(Vista Point) The wind blew slightly through the trees Elizabeth and Jason held hands facing each other. Candlelight flickering on their faces, which shined on two very happy faces.  
  
"Jason do you have the rings," the minister asked. Jason pulled both the wedding bands from his coat pocket giving them to the minister. The minister gives Jason her ring and gives Elizabeth his ring to hold. Jason, you have said you have personal vows you may go ahead now," the minister instructed.  
  
Jason never took his eyes off of Elizabeth; he just nodded yes to the minister. "Elizabeth, I never thought I could be as happy and content as I am right now. You have been in my heart and soul since that first night. I have spent so much time pushing you away to keep you safe, but in turn I hurt us more. I realize now that we belong together, my heart was so lost when you weren't in it; nothing or no one could every replace it. Thank you for forgiving me and letting me love you again. I promise to love, honor, cherish and support you the rest of my life. You are the other part of my heart and now with you here beside me, my heart is finally whole. I love you Elizabeth." As he said he loves her Jason put the ring on Elizabeth's finger.  
  
Tears stained Elizabeth's face as Jason spoke, he was a man of so little words but what he spoke tonight she would never forget. He was giving all he had to her, he was finally giving her his heart.  
  
Elizabeth wiped the tears from her face with her hand and then looked back up into Jason's eyes, taking a deep breath she began her vows. "Jason, I have dreamed of this day since I was a little girl, to be in love and marry a man that shared my heart and soul. I know we have been through so much, I never thought this day possible. But here we are standing here together, committing to each other for life. Jason you take my breath away, just looking at you, touching you and kissing you sends electricity though my body. I thought I have loved before but I have never loved as deeply as I love you. I give myself to you my heart and my soul. I promise to love, honor, cherish and support you the rest of my life. Thank you for giving me the life I always wanted but never thought I deserved, for loving me and giving your love to this child, our child. Jason, I love you." Just as Jason had done after his confession of love, so did Elizabeth she placed the wedding band on his finger.  
  
"Jason do you take Elizabeth to be your wife?"  
  
"I do," Jason answered with a longing in his eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth do you take Jason to be your husband?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do," Elizabeth, said as her tears were welling up again.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."  
  
Jason looked deep into Elizabeth eyes; he could see the joy and the love. He reached down and kissed her softly and pulled her closer as he continued to kiss her over and over again. Finally releasing her, "Well Mrs. Morgan, are you ready to get back?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Morgan . . . I can't wait to . . . Oh no!" Elizabeth looked up in Jason's eyes in shock.  
  
"What, Elizabeth are you ok?" Jason eyes filled with concern and uncertainty of what was the matter.  
  
"Jason you're not going to believe this but my . . . my water just broke."  
  
Quickly Jason got her to the car and headed straight to General Hospital.  
  
(Hospital) Morgan was in ICU, monitors all around him and the beep of the machines sounded so loud to Carly's ears. She stood there beside his small body as it fought to gain his strength. Tears streamed still fell from eyes, should couldn't believe she even had anymore left to shed. Her small child laid here fighting for life, when it should have been her. She felt an arm come around her waist she went to pull away from Sonny and looked up to see Lorenzo standing there beside her.  
  
"What . . . what are you doing here?" she questioned in shock.  
  
"Shh . . . just let me hold you," Lorenzo tried to offer her comfort.  
  
Carly fell into his arms, relishing his soft touch. He was here now and he would help make everything better. How she missed his touch and his voice as he whispered to her.  
  
"Carly . . . Carly," a woman's voice woke her from her dream.  
  
"Sweetheart, why don't you go lay down and I'll call you if anything changes."  
  
"No, mom . . . I don't want to leave his side. I'll be fine." Bobbie handed her a cup of coffee and went back to the wait area to let Sonny know he could come back to visit Morgan.  
  
Carly sat in the rocker beside her son's bed, rocking back and forth. "It was just a dream, he really wasn't here at all, why could the accident be just a dream as well." Exhausted from the day Carly sat the cup down, her eyes grew heavy and before she knew it she fell asleep.  
  
In the hallway loomed a presence, he walked to the door and peeked in. Seeing Carly sitting there he wanted to reach out and hold her. But he knew that wasn't his place anymore, she had made her choice and broke his heart; he wouldn't let her do it again.  
  
"Lorenzo, what are you doing here," he heard a soft whisper coming from behind him. He turned to see Danielle standing there.  
  
"I just needed to see she was ok," Lorenzo stated plainly.  
  
"I told you she was, come on let me get you out of here before her husband comes back," Danielle grabbed Lorenzo by the hand and lead him down the hall.  
  
As they turned the corner they ran right into Sonny, "What are you doing here? You better stay away from my wife, do you hear me," with that Sonny punched Lorenzo in the face.  
  
Danielle quickly stood in his way so to end anything before it really started. "He's here to see me."  
  
"Yea right, like I believe that. He's after my wife again, how dare you when my son is in such critical condition, what kind of man are you?"  
  
Before Lorenzo could speak, Danielle answered for him, "Even though it's none of your business, we had a dinner date and I had to cancel because of the accident. He was worried about me so he came to the hospital and is in the process of taking me home."  
  
Danielle wrapped her arms around Lorenzo as he responded and did the same, kissing her softly on the lips, which Danielle tried not to let affect her but she shivered at his tenderness and not to miss a beat went on, "Lorenzo is with me now, don't worry he is way over your wife." With that Lorenzo tugged at her to start walking. He was amazed of how well she covered for him; Sonny seemed to buy it too. They continued out the door as Sonny went back to see his son and figure out what to tell Carly about Michael.  
  
Sonny entered the doorway slowly, seeing his baby lying there helpless to do anything, but to just be there for him.  
  
"They say he's resting, that's good right?" Carly's voice finally spoke up in the darken room as a cold chill ran down her body.  
  
"Yes, it is. He's strong Carly . . . we have to believe he'll pull through."  
  
"I know," she said softly.  
  
"Carly, I need to . . . "before Sonny could finish his sentence Max stepped in and cleared his throat to get Sonny's attention.  
  
"What do you need Max, your interrupting my conversation with my wife."  
  
"Yes sir I know, but I believe it is very important for you to tend to immediately. It's about the phone call you received early."  
  
"Ok," Sonny nodded his head realizing it had to do with Michael. "Carly I'll be right back," with that he was quickly was out the door with Max.  
  
Carly never acknowledged him leaving just continued to rock in the rocking chair imagining that soon she would be able to rock her baby again.  
  
"Michael, sir . . . he's in the lobby," Max said half out of breath.  
  
"What," Sonny said surprised. "Michael what are you doing here, what happened?" Sonny questioned the boy half in anger and the other half in relief.  
  
"Dad, I saw the news when I was watching TV, Latisha thought I was asleep, but I heard that mom and Morgan were at the hospital. I had to come and be with them, I was so scared."  
  
Sonny was on his knees in front of the child, "Michael you scared us all, I thought . . . well you just scared me, you should have never left Latisha and went out by yourself."  
  
"Courtney found me walking and I kept crying till she brought me here," Michael told Sonny.  
  
Sonny finally looked up and saw Courtney standing by the wall, "Sorry, Sonny he was worried and the only way I knew to calm him down was to bring him here. I was on my way here after I heard, I knew he would want to see for himself that everything was ok with his mom and little brother."  
  
"Michael your mom is fine, just a few bumps but she will be fine. Morgan will be to, remember when you fell off your bike, then it fell on you arm and you broke it."  
  
"Yes," Michael confirmed. "Did Morgan break his arm?"  
  
"No son, but remember how we couldn't see it was broken on the outside but the doctors knew because they took a picture." Michael shakes his head in agreement. "Well something like that happened to Morgan, the doctors took a picture and then fixed what was on the inside that we couldn't see. But Morgan is a lot smaller than when you were hurt. His tiny body is going to need to stay in the hospital for a little while and rest. But as soon as he is all rested up we'll bring him home, ok."  
  
"Ok Dad, I love Morgan and I want him to get all the rest he needs."  
  
"Me too buddy, me too. Listen I want you to let Max take you home and after Morgan has got all his rest I'll take you to see him."  
  
"Ok, but dad will you give Morgan a kiss from me."  
  
"Sure son, I will."  
  
"And mommy too, right dad?"  
  
Sonny hesitates for a moment the last time he had tried to touch Carly she pulled away from him, "Alright Michael."  
  
"You promise," Michael said pleadingly.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Sonny gave Michael a huge bear hug and kissed his cheek, "I love you son, get some sleep when you get home, will talk later."  
  
Michael waved good-bye as Max took his hand and walked out the door.  
  
Sonny was getting ready to go back to Morgan and Carly when he heard a familiar voice, Courtney turned also when she recognized the same voice.  
  
"I need a doctor right away, she's having a baby," Jason shouted.  
  
Sonny and Courtney both looked in shock as they saw Jason wheeling Elizabeth in a wheelchair as she was trying to steady her breath. Ric had just walked in the door shortly after to investigate what happened in the accident, anything to aggravate his brother and sure it had something to do with his many crimes. Ric was just as shocked when he looked and saw Elizabeth there after being gone for months, and Jason Morgan standing right beside her.  
  
"Elizabeth, darling . . . our baby is coming? I can't believe it!" Ric ran over to Elizabeth without thinking, just reacting to his intense emotions. He loved her and she was finally having a child they both had lost and was finally having again.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him in shock as he stood in front of her taking her hand, she pulled away from him quickly as Jason turned from the nurse's station and stood between them.  
  
"Back off Lansing," Jason demanded.  
  
"You back off, Morgan . . . Elizabeth is my wife?"  
  
"No I'm not Elizabeth screamed at him between the pain. Ex-wife Ric, when are you going to get it ex-wife," she said sternly.  
  
"The baby is still mine, you can't stop me from that," Ric spouted in spite of Elizabeth's coldness.  
  
"Wrong, the baby is mine," Jason voiced.  
  
"She was married to me when . . . "  
  
Jason interrupted him before he could finish, "The agreement with Zander was never signed, he is gone now and can't claim the child as his. But when the child is born Elizabeth's husband can."  
  
"What are you talking about," Ric seemed scattered in thought.  
  
"Meaning me Lansing, I am now Elizabeth's husband and this is my child," Jason smiled in how good it felt to say that.  
  
The nurse came and instructed Jason to wheel Elizabeth into a room for the doctor to see her. They left Ric, Courtney and Sonny standing there in shock. 


	9. Chapter 9

Capturing The Dream Chapter 9 – New Arrival  
  
Elizabeth had got settled in to her room and Jason stood there by her side, "Jason here comes another one," Elizabeth warned him before she squeeze is hand again.  
  
"Honey, it's ok just breath . . . the doctor will be back in to check you again, the contractions are getting a lot closer."  
  
The contraction finally passed and Elizabeth let her head fall back against the pillow. Jason leaned down and softly kissed her on the forehead. "I love you," Jason expressed.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes over to meet Jason's, "I love you too." With that another contractions came into play and Jason did the best he could to help her through it.  
  
Dr. Meadows came in the room as Elizabeth was having the contraction to take a look at how far along she was now, "Good Elizabeth, the baby is ready or you ready to push now."  
  
"Yes, doctor I'm more than ready."  
  
"Ok push Elizabeth, push," the doctor directed.  
  
Elizabeth pushed until her face turned red and Jason's hand was white from her squeezing it so tight.  
  
"Good Elizabeth, rest a minute . . . I can see the head, a couple more pushes and your new arrival should be in you arms."  
  
Elizabeth pushed a few more times until she was exhausted and heard crying coming from her baby. Dr. Meadows looked up as she held the baby in her arms, "Congratulations you have a baby girl." Dr. Meadows wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the baby to Elizabeth to hold.  
  
"A girl, Jason . . . we have a beautiful girl," Elizabeth said beaming.  
  
"She is beautiful Elizabeth, just like her mother," Jason then leaned down and kissed the baby on the head and then kissed Elizabeth on the lips.  
  
"You did a good job mommy," Jason said with a smile, while he held the babies tiny hand.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the nurse needs to clean her up and weigh her in. After that they will bring her back to you both." Dr. Meadows took the baby from Elizabeth's arms and gave her to the nurse. The doctor finished cleaning Elizabeth up as well and got her settle back in to her room. Jason sat on the bed with Elizabeth holding her in his arms. "You did so good Elizabeth, she is so beautiful." Jason spoke softly in her ear.  
  
"I just can't believe she's here now, I can finally hold her in my arms and see her. I wish they would hurry and bring her to us; I already miss her so much."  
  
"I'll go check and see what's taking so long," Jason said as he got off the bed and went out the door.  
  
The door opened a couple of minutes later and there stood the two people Elizabeth loved the most in the world, Jason and their baby.  
  
"Can we come in," Jason asked with a smile across his lips, holding the baby so close to his body, protecting her tight in his arms.  
  
"You don't even have to ask," Elizabeth responded.  
  
Jason walked to the bed and put the baby in her arms. He loved how Elizabeth's eyes lit up with the baby nestled so close to her. This was a beautiful site that no one would have to explain to Jason Morgan, the two most beautiful girls were now part of his family and he would do what ever he had to do to keep it that way.  
  
Jason again sat down beside her and put one arm around Elizabeth and took the babies hand with his other. "It's so amazing how tiny they are and how much they depend on people to take care of them."  
  
Elizabeth looked up to see Jason's eyes focused on the baby as he held the baby's tiny fingers with his large hand. "Jason are you sure, I mean you're right they do depend on people especially their parents. Are you sure you are ready for that?"  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth I am, I didn't mean that I wanted out. I was just amazed at how they depend on us to take care of them, so trusting. I want to be the best father to her that I can be, I want that trust she has in me to never to waver."  
  
"Jason you will be a great father, she will love you because of the kind of man you are. Even though we don't want to make mistakes, we will that's just life. But if we give her all the love that we can give her it will out weigh it all. I don't want her to live the life I did, feeling alone and unloved."  
  
"Never, she will never feel that Elizabeth. She will be surrounded by so much love, she will know how special she is and how we will always be there for her no matter what." Jason leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, as the baby wiggled in Elizabeth's arms.  
  
"Jason would you like to hold your daughter again," Elizabeth asked as she looked in to his accepting eyes. "Yes," Jason responded as he took the baby from Elizabeth and nuzzled her to his chest, "She is so beautiful, Elizabeth she has your eyes."  
  
There was a knock at the door, Jason and Elizabeth looked up to see a nurse coming in. "Miss Webber, I am sorry to interrupt this time with your daughter, but I was trying to finish up on your baby's paper work for the birth certificate.  
  
Elizabeth interrupted the nurse mid-stream, "Morgan, its Mrs. Morgan now." Jason smiled at how quickly she had corrected the nurse and how much he enjoyed hearing her new name come from her lips.  
  
I'm sorry, Mrs. Morgan. Have you and your husband picked a name for her yet?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at the nurse and said yes, "I like the name Hope, because at this time in our lives she is our hope that our future will be a lot brighter," she said as she looked over at Jason as he held their little one. Jason nodded in agreement. "I really haven't decide on a middle name yet, but . . . "  
  
"Elizabeth," Jason said softly.  
  
"Yes, honey," Elizabeth responded.  
  
"Her middle name, I would like it to be Elizabeth," Jason said again as he rocked Hope slightly back and forth as she wiggled again in his arms.  
  
"Jason are you sure," Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, she is a part of you Elizabeth and she should have your name to carry along with her. You have been through so much in your life that has been troublesome, like you said she is our bright future, let her carry you name into the future."  
  
"Well that's her name then Hope Elizabeth Morgan," Elizabeth finalized to the nurse. "And nurse on the birth certificate, Jason Morgan is the father."  
  
"Of course, I'll make sure all the information is correct."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The nurse left the room to finish up the paper work.  
  
As the nurse left Elizabeth looked over at Jason, "She's your daughter now daddy, no one will ever take her away from you."  
  
"Thank you Elizabeth, twice in one day you have made me the happiest man in the world. Becoming my wife and giving me the gift of becoming a father to Hope. I love you!" Jason said as tears were forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. This was to be a happy day of rejoicing no tears.  
  
"I love you too!" Elizabeth responded as she took the baby back in her arms and Jason wrapped his arm around her and stroked Hope's cheek as Elizabeth fed their baby for the first time.  
  
Jason, Elizabeth and Hope stayed in the hospital wrapped up together like a tight loving family should. Jason and Elizabeth finally had the family they both had always wanted, this was their moment of true happiness, they both just wondered in the back of their minds how long could they make it last.  
  
Unknown to them both a face was peeking into their hospital room door, "It's not fair, that should be me in their not her," Courtney said with resentment in her voice.  
  
"You're right it's not fair," Courtney turned around quickly not believing that someone had overheard her.  
  
"Ric," Courtney sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The same thing you are, trying to figure a way to get back what belongs to me," Ric spouted off in a controlled anger tone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Capturing The Dream Chapter 10  
  
(Hospital)  
  
The next morning arrived and Elizabeth woke up in the hospital to a sleeping husband lying beside her. She reached her hand and ran it along his cheek; Jason stirred with a smile on his face, "Good morning beautiful." Jason opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife gazing at him.  
  
"Good morning yourself, did you sleep well."  
  
"As long as I have you in my arms I will always sleep well," Jason said as he went to kiss Elizabeth. Her lips were so soft and sweet. Elizabeth cupped Jason's face with her small hands and Jason wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her gentle closer to him. Before the kiss could grow any stronger there was a knock at the door, "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, there is a little girl here ready to see her mommy and daddy," the nurse spoke softly as she entered the room with Hope in her arms.  
  
"Oh, thank you nurse," Elizabeth was thrilled their little one was here. The nurse placed the baby in Elizabeth's arms as Jason moved off the bed to give her and hope more room.  
  
"Where are you going," Elizabeth asked bringing her eyes to meet Jason's.  
  
"I just thought mommy and daughter could use a little more room."  
  
"Mommy and baby have plenty of room for daddy right here, isn't that right Hope. We want daddy to stay as close as possible," Elizabeth said as she held Hope with one arm and used her other hand to pat a vacant space for Jason to sit down.  
  
Jason smiled and took his sit back on the bed, "Anything my girls want, they get."  
  
Elizabeth grinned ear to ear as she looked at her daughter and then to Jason, "Well Hope we will have to definitely take daddy up on that won't we."  
  
Another knock came at the door, "Come in, Jason said not wanting to leave his spot beside Elizabeth. The door opened and Audrey tried to put on a smile and went in.  
  
"Elizabeth, sweetheart are you up for visitors," her grandmother asked.  
  
"Of course grandmother, your family you are always welcome. Come see your beautiful great-granddaughter." Elizabeth said proudly.  
  
"Hello Jason."  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Hardy," Jason answered. Audrey couldn't believe how Jason actually seemed to have an expression on his face, one of true happiness; well this was a first she thought. "Elizabeth, I'm going to give you and your grandmother some time alone with Hope, I'll be right outside if you need anything."  
  
"Jason you don't have to go," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yes, Jason you don't have to leave on my account," Audrey confirmed.  
  
"No it's ok, I really think you two should have some special time together with the baby and I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. I'll be back in a few minutes," Jason leaned down and kissed Elizabeth softly on the lips and kissed Hope on the cheek.  
  
"I love you," Elizabeth expressed lovingly.  
  
"I love you too," he responded with a smile before walking out the door.  
  
"Oh my Elizabeth she's beautiful and so tiny," Audrey said with joy in her voice and she finally could see Hope in her arms.  
  
"Grandmother I would like you to meet your great-granddaughter, Hope Elizabeth Morgan," Elizabeth said happily.  
  
"Morgan, I thought you would use Webber as her last name. Why are you using Jason's name for her?" Audrey asked concerned of why Elizabeth would do this.  
  
"Grandmother, Hope is now Jason's child; he and I were married yesterday. I know this is all hard to take in but I have always loved Jason you know that."  
  
"But I thought you still loved Ric, that the time a part was just to think things through. He even took you back when he found out that the child was Zander's and not his." Audrey tried to understand.  
  
"I know he did, but I really never loved Ric; not the way I wife really should love her husband. And Ric well he's Ric; he will always be after destroying Sonny and I will always be an excuse to use against him; I'll always come last. Ric was just a replacement compared to my feelings for Jason. I was trying to make something last that was never meant to. Jason came to me grandmother, he confessed his love for me and committed his life to this child and me. He and I were always meant to be, it just took us awhile to find each other again."  
  
"That's all fine, Elizabeth. But isn't Jason just like Ric, he put you last before and broke your heart even if you never admitted to me."  
  
"No he is nothing like Ric, Jason would never hurt me on purpose. Yes he did break my heart before, but I broke his to when I walked away. We both have discussed our hurts and understand that we can move past them; having the life that we both always have wanted together."  
  
"You really love him don't you," Audrey could see it in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, grandmother I really do. It would mean a lot to me if you could accept this, I'm Jason's wife now and Hope is his daughter. We are all family and I just want it to stay that way."  
  
"I can try Elizabeth, I don't want to lose you or this precious little one. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and I can see Jason has done that for you. So when do I get to hold her," Audrey finally asked.  
  
"Right now, here you go." Elizabeth reached up to give Audrey the baby.  
  
Audrey cradled Hope in her arms and was amazed at how much she looked like Elizabeth when she was a baby, "She looks just like you did when you were a baby."  
  
"Really, you think so."  
  
"Yes, I'll have to get the picture albums out; you, Hope and . . . Jason must come over for dinner after you get out of the hospital and we will look through them."  
  
Elizabeth smiled as how her grandmother was trying to accept the decisions she had made recently in her life; she loved her so much for that.  
  
"We would love to," a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Jason, you're back," Elizabeth was so happy he came back when he said he would.  
  
"I will be looking forward to the visit and just be prepared for lots of pictures, I'm a proud great-grandmother and I plan to spoil her rotten." Handing Hope to Jason, "Here's your daughter Jason, take good care of her and Elizabeth."  
  
"I will Mrs. Hardy, I promise," Jason stated.  
  
Audrey left the room and Jason stood there a little shocked. "So I take it all went well," Jason said.  
  
"Well she invited us to dinner, so I would say so. She knows I'm really happy Jason, for the first time I'm truly happy."  
  
Hope had fell asleep in Jason's arms as he stood with her, "I'm glad Elizabeth, because so am I."  
  
"Jason have you . . . have you talked to Sonny yet?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No, not yet . . . not until I get you and Hope settle in, then I'll talk to him."  
  
"But I'm sure he wants to talk to you sooner than that, he saw us last night and when he heard we were married I saw the shock on his face."  
  
"I know I did too. "  
  
"Plus Ric and Courtney," Elizabeth added.  
  
"Sonny can wait, you and Hope are my first priority and I meant it," Jason confirmed.  
  
"I know Jason and I believe you. But I don't expect you to shut Sonny our of your life, you still work for him and I understand he's important to you."  
  
"Not as important as you are to me."  
  
"I know that now Jason, I really do. But I think you really need to talk to him before we leave the hospital and go home. Eventually we are going to have to start dealing with life again, that includes Sonny, Carly, Courtney and Ric."  
  
"Sonny and Carly, yes; but not Courtney and Ric we already took care of them when we divorced them and married each other I think that was clear enough for them to get the picture."  
  
"Well maybe for Courtney, but not for Ric. He will use our relationship and this baby to strike against Sonny some how."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it, he will never hurt you again or Hope; I promise you that."  
  
"We'll deal with him when it comes, but I really think that now is the time to talk to Sonny. I'm sure he'll understand, he always knew how much I loved you. Go talk to him and if you could get some things ready for the baby to come home; you take us home in the morning remember."  
  
"That's one thing I couldn't forget, having both my girls home with me."  
  
"You know we have to stay in the penthouse right, it's the safest place for us right now. Are you ok with that?"  
  
"I knew we would and yes I'm ok with that on one condition."  
  
"What's the condition," Jason asked. "That you put it back the way it was before, when it was just you and me," Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"No problem. I'll have Max and Francis get your stuff from the studio and I'll get some stuff for Hope's first night home. Ok . . . I'm going to talk to Sonny first then get everything ready, I'll be back after that."  
  
"Jason you should get some rest, why don't you sleep in your own bed and come get us in the morning."  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me all ready?"  
  
"No of course not, I'm just concerned about you sleeping."  
  
"I'll sleep fine here with you and Hope. I don't' plan on sleeping on my new bed without my wife."  
  
Elizabeth smiles in confirmation that Jason and she would never sleep on the one he shared with Courtney, "Well that sounds like a good plan to me, I'll see you later then. Hope and I will wait up for you, she will definitely want her daddy to give her a kiss goodnight."  
  
"What about mommy," Jason asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, mommy would definitely like one of those too."  
  
Jason left to attend to talking to Sonny and getting everything ready for Elizabeth and Hope to come home with him tomorrow.  
  
Elizabeth sighed with relief at how her life had turned such a drastic turn, "Hope, you have a wonderful father . . . he loves you and me so much. Jason has chose you to be his daughter and he made me promise to tell you about your natural father. So I plan to do just that, when you are old enough to understand I will tell you about Zander. I'm sorry you will never get to meet him, but I do know that he would have loved you very much. Jason's right no child should ever be lied to about such things, you daddy's right little girl that's the kind of loving, caring man he is. Daddy wants the best for you and me. I plan to do the same for him too, loving him back just as much." Hope had fell asleep on Elizabeth's chest with her arms wrapped protective around her baby's small body; then Elizabeth closed her eyes for a second and fell into a sweet sleep.  
  
There was a small knock at the door but Elizabeth did not hear it, "Elizabeth, Jason . . ." the voice said softly. Monica and Alan peeked into the room to see Elizabeth fast asleep with the baby. "Let's come back later, she obviously needs her rest," Monica said.  
  
"Do you think Jason will let's us be a part of their lives," Alan questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope so . . . we just can't push him, remember that ok."  
  
With a last look at them Monica and Alan exited the room without Elizabeth even knowing they were there. 


	11. Chapter 11

Capturing The Dream – Chapter 11  
  
(PENTHOUSE)  
Jason finally turned on his cell phone after he left Elizabeth's room, noticing the many voice messages left by Sonny he hit delete. He didn't want to hear what Sonny had to say in the messages; he just wanted to talk to him in person. Whether Sonny understood or not; Elizabeth was his wife now. Elizabeth and Hope was his family now, he finally had a family of his own. Jason vowed to protect them with his very life and to keep them safe from his world.  
  
Jason finally reached the penthouse and went directly to Sonny's like he promised Elizabeth he would do. He had called the baby store in town and placed several orders that should be arriving in a couple of hours; allowing him some time to talk with Sonny and set up things for Hope before returning back to the hospital.  
  
Jason nodded to Max who was guarding Sonny's door, "Is he in?"  
  
Max nodded yes and opened the door for Jason to enter.  
  
"Uncle Jason you're back," Michael said as he ran to give Jason a big hug.  
  
"Hey buddy, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, did you see Morgan yet? Daddy says I have to wait until he is all rested up until I can see him. Do you know if he is all rested up yet?"  
  
Before Jason could say anything Sonny came down the stairs, "Michael, Latisha has your bath ready."  
  
"But daddy I was just . . . "  
  
"Michael go take your bath, I'll read you a bedtime story afterwards. I really need to talk to Jason right now, ok."  
  
"Yes sir, good-night Uncle Jason."  
  
"Good night Michael,"  
  
"What was he talking about, where's Morgan?"  
  
"Well if you would have answered you phone you may have known the answer to that!" Sonny shouted. "You take off without telling anyone anything, with no way of getting in touch with you. You abandoned your family for what?"  
  
"Don't you do that, don't turn this around to be my fault."  
  
"Morgan and Carly were in a serious car accident, Morgan had to have emergency surgery. He is still in critical condition and Carly has not left his side. I have people looking in to what happened, but when I needed you the most you couldn't be found. My families life was in danger and you were . . . off running away I guess."  
  
"I wasn't running away Sonny, I was finally running to the one person in my life I really love."  
  
"Elizabeth"  
  
"Yes, she is my wife now and we have a family together. I'm sorry Morgan and Carly were hurt and that I wasn't here to help. But I won't carry guilt around about it; I have always been here for you. I have spent most my life sacrificing what I really want to make you happy; I gave Michael to you, I married Brenda for you . . . I'm sorry Sonny but this time I did something for me to make me happy. I hope you understand that, Elizabeth and Hope come first now. I will still do my job and be your friend; but not at the expense of my new life with my family. If you are really my friend you will respect that."  
  
Sonny looked down to the ground and placed his hand on his forehead, "I do Jason, you are my friend and I do respect that."  
  
"So how's Morgan's condition," Jason asked.  
  
"The doctors say they will monitor him for 72 hours, right now we wait and see."  
  
"I have to get something's ready for Elizabeth and Hope to come home in the morning."  
  
"Hope?"  
  
"Yes, Hope Elizabeth Morgan. She is so beautiful, she looks just like Elizabeth." Jason said proudly.  
  
"I'm glad you are finally happy Jason, you really deserve it."  
  
"Thanks Sonny, you can thank Elizabeth for that. But anyway after I finish up the rooms I'm heading back to the hospital. I'll visit Carly first and then if you need me I'll be with Elizabeth. I will make some calls myself to see if I can find out anything about the accident."  
  
"Thanks, tell Carly I'll be by later, after I get Michael tucked into bed."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Jason exited the penthouse and went to his own to get things ready for the delivery. A couple of hours had past and Jason had everything ready for Elizabeth and Hope to come home. Jason left the penthouse to go back to the hospital to his wife and daughter. On the way their Jason stopped off a jewelry shop to pick up an order he had placed. Putting the small box in his coat pocket, Jason got on his bike and rode to the hospital.

(HOSPITAL)  
Jason found the ICU room that Morgan was in; Carly was standing by his bed watching him.  
  
"Carly," Jason said as in entered the room.  
  
"Jason," Carly ran and put her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here." she said with a little relief in her voice.  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"He made it through the night, the doctors say that is a good sign. 48 more hours to go before he is out of danger though."  
  
"He's a fighter Carly, he'll make it."  
  
"Thanks Jason, I can only pray he does. Will you stay with me for awhile?"  
  
"Sonny says he will be here after he puts Michael to bed, but I can stay for a little while before I have to go."  
  
"Sonny has been worried, he couldn't get a hold of you on the phone. You just disappeared; I figured you just needed sometime alone to think. So already back and Sonny's got you doing business again."  
  
"Not exactly," Jason responded not sure how to broach the subject of Elizabeth with her, knowing how she didn't like her at all.  
  
"What do you mean, where do you have to go then if it's not business?"  
  
Thinking it was just better to get to the point, "Well, I need to see my wife."  
  
Carly was shocked but happy, "Jason that's great, I'm so happy for you."  
  
Now it was Jason's turn to be shocked, "You are?"  
  
"Yes of course I am, I knew you and Courtney would work things out."  
  
"No Carly, I'm sorry I wasn't very clear."  
  
"Your wife, Courtney . . . I think that's very clear."  
  
"No Carly, not Courtney is not who I'm talking about. We are not back together, she has went on with her life and so have I." "Then Jason who are you talking about, I don't understand."  
  
"Elizabeth . . . Elizabeth is my wife."  
  
"No Jason please tell me you didn't . . . how did she manage to trap you into doing that, she is just going to hurt you again Jason."  
  
"Carly I'm not going to argue with you about this, I love Elizabeth she is my wife and I'm am the father of her baby."  
  
"So that's how she did it, made you feel sorry for her not having a father for her child, Jason you have to get out of it, you know she will walk away from you taking the child with her."  
  
Jason knew Carly was going through a lot right now with Morgan but at the same time he couldn't control the anger building up within him. "Like you did Carly?"  
  
"Jason, I mean . . . you know I just don't want you hurt," the words Jason spoke strung Carly because she knew they were true.  
  
"Elizabeth is nothing like you Carly, she would never take Hope away from me. She truly loves me and I love her. She is my wife now, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Jason I'm . . . I just thought . . . "  
  
"Stop it Carly, you have enough to deal with right now with Morgan. I'll be back tomorrow to check on Morgan and you. Till then I'll be with Elizabeth in room 203, we will be checking out in the morning after that you can reach me at the penthouse. Don't call my cell unless it's an emergency, I want to get Elizabeth and Hope settled in the first day home." Jason turned and left the room.  
  
Carly stood there in shock; he had really married Elizabeth she wondered if Courtney knew.  
  
Elizabeth heard the door of her room open and saw Jason standing there with a dozen red roses. "Jason those are beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you. How are my two girls doing this evening?"  
  
"Just waiting for daddy to return for our goodnight kisses."  
  
Jason bend down and looked at his daughter nuzzled in her mother's arms. "Elizabeth there is something I wanted to give to Hope."  
  
"Sure honey, what is it?" Jason pulled from his pocket the small wrapped box he had been carrying. Taking Hope into his arms, he hands Elizabeth the present, "Can you open it for her?"  
  
Elizabeth unwraps the box and opens it, "Oh Jason, it's beautiful."  
  
"Do you really like it?"  
  
"Yes it's perfect, here let me put it on her."  
  
Jason sits down on the bed beside her and Elizabeth puts it on Hope's tiny wrist.  
  
Jason had bought his daughter her first bracelet inscribed on the front, Hope Elizabeth Morgan, and on the back "With Love, Mommy and Daddy.  
  
"It fits perfect Jason, I can't believe you did this."  
  
"I told you what ever my wife and daughter wants they get."  
  
Jason and Elizabeth kiss Hope goodnight as the nurse comes to take her to the nursery for her last night at the hospital. Jason snuggles up close to Elizabeth and kisses her goodnight. Taking a deep breath he tries to close his eyes.  
  
"Jason, thank you for the bracelet."  
  
"Elizabeth you don't have to thank me, Hope is my daughter too. I like doing things for the both of you; you better get use to it."  
  
"What's the matter, I know something is bothering you I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Don't worry about it, everything is fine."  
  
"Jason don't shut me out trying to protect me, we promised each other it would be different this time."  
  
"Morgan and Carly were in a car accident, Morgan is in ICU."  
  
"Jason is he going to be ok?"  
  
"The doctors are monitoring him, Carly and Sonny are pretty upset. I talked them, it was just a little frustrating; but I made them understand how important you and Hope are to me now."  
  
"Jason are you sure we are not going to complicate your life more, I don't want to cause you anymore pain."  
  
"Elizabeth never. You and Hope could never complicate my life only make it better, without you in my life I would be in pain. We knew everyone would not be thrilled with are decision. But it was our decision to make, I love you; nothing and no one can change that Mrs. Morgan."  
  
"I like the sound of that, Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan."  
  
"Me too. And tomorrow we can start our lives at home with our new little girl. So let's get some sleep before our big day." Elizabeth fell asleep quickly after they kissed goodnight, Jason lay there listening to Elizabeth breathing. His mind was rushing with so many things, but hearing her breath softly put him at peace. Wrapping his arms around her tighter he soon fell asleep.(LORENZO'S APARTMENT)  
"I'm sorry, I missed dinner you should have woke me last night," Danielle said as she entered the living room where Lorenzo was sitting reading the paper.  
  
Lorenzo looked up from his paper, "You were exhausted, there was no way I was going to wake you up."  
  
"But you could have just left me on the couch, I didn't mean to push you out of your own bed."  
  
"Nonsense, you were my guest and I wanted you to be comfortable; anyway who said you pushed me out of my bed," Lorenzo said with a sly grin.  
  
"You . . . we . . .didn't . . . did we," Danielle was trying to focus her thoughts to the night before.  
  
"No we didn't . . . I slept on the couch. But I thought we were to keep up the charade of us being a couple?"  
  
"You know I did that to keep you from getting punched again, don't you."  
  
"Yes and I appreciate. But it wasn't necessary I can handle Sonny."  
  
Danielle walks over to him on the couch placing her hand on his right cheek, "Yes I can tell by this lovely bruise you can certainly do that."  
  
Lorenzo grabs her hand with his and pulls it to his lips kissing each of her fingertips. Danielle stares into his eyes getting lost in the intense emotion he is bringing out of her. She finally tries to pull away from his touch but he stands up and pulls her closer to him. Lorenzo let his left hand tangle into her long brown hair as his other hand wraps around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Lorenzo . . . I don't think . . . "before she could finish he captured her mouth with his. First so soft and sweet, relishing in the taste of her and the warmth of her lips. Pulling away he looked deep into her brown eyes, "Don't think Danielle, just feel." With that she melt into his arms wrapping them tightly around his neck. She leaned in to his kiss again allow the passion that she was feeling to seep into the kiss. He could feel how much she wanted him and he knew how much he wanted her. Lorenzo bent down and lifted her into his arms never breaking their kiss. Entering his bedroom he laid her down gentle as he crawled on top of her. His warm breath made her skin tingle with delight. Lorenzo kissed her lips again as a battle of emotions poured over both of them; Danielle finally broke the kiss and gentle pushed Lorenzo up. "We can't do this," out of breath Danielle finally spoke.  
  
"Why, why can't we Danielle," Lorenzo asked with hurt in his voice as another woman was rejecting him.  
  
Sensing his disappointment and hurt Danielle tried to explain, "It's not because . . . because I don't want to. Believe me I really want to, but I can't betray Sophie." she spoke as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Danielle she's gone, I'm still here and she is gone. You are the one who told me that she wouldn't want me not to go on with my life."  
  
"I know I did, but it can't be with me. I meant with someone else, someone that you could love."  
  
"Why can't that be you?"  
  
"What? What are you saying Lorenzo?" Danielle stood up and went to the window and looked out. Lorenzo stayed sitting on the bed as he spoke.  
  
"We both know that Sophie was my first love, that will never change. After she died a part of me died too. But that's not the reason why you and I strayed a part. I was starting to have feelings for you, but I knew you were her best friend and I didn't want to ruin that."  
  
"You had feelings for me then, that's impossible. You and Sophie were to be married, you were in love."  
  
"Yes we were, but she was so committed to her work that she lost site of us. I tried to be a part of that life as much as I could so that I wouldn't lose her. But in the end I started losing the love that I held for her. You were always there for me Danielle; you were the woman that Sophie couldn't be for me. I think she knew it too, that's why she ask you to go back to the states to drum up support. She knew that you had feelings for me too, didn't you."  
  
Danielle took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Yes, I did . . . I still do," Danielle said without turning around to face him.  
  
Lorenzo slowly walked over to the window and placed his hands around her waist. In an instance of his touch she leaned back into his arms. "I still do too, Danielle. I pushed you away before because I felt guilty after Sophie died. That was wrong I punished you and myself because of something that was really never meant to be. Can you forgive me for that and let me show you now how much you mean to me."  
  
Danielle turned around in his arms looking at his beautiful brown eyes, "Yes if you can forgive me for denying my feelings for you for so long." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you Lorenzo, and I always have."  
  
"I love you too," Lorenzo responded with another tender kiss. "Please let me show you how much." With that Lorenzo picked her up in his arms again and placed her on the bed. "You are so beautiful, I don't' plan on letting you ever go again." Danielle smiled as he placed soft kisses down her neck and back up to her mouth. He was filled with so much passion for her but wanted to take it slow and enjoy just being with each other. He slowly undressed her and then undressed himself. Laying down beside her he pulled her close and allowed his hand to slide up and down her body as he kissed ever inch of her. Danielle couldn't believe that this was happening, she was actually in his bed and finally making love to the man who always had her heart. Lorenzo and Danielle loved each other all morning long until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	12. Chapter 12

Capturing The Dream Chapter 12

(Penthouse)  
"Well here we are Hope, welcome to your new home," Elizabeth said as she entered Jason's penthouse.  
  
When Elizabeth walked on in she notice that Jason put everything back the way she remembered it, just like it was the last time she stayed here. One exception was the painting over the fireplace; it was the picture she painted for Jason, the Wind.  
  
"Jason you finally found the perfect place for the painting," Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"Yes I did," he responded as he came up behind Elizabeth wrapping his arms around her. "Let's show Hope her new room."  
  
Jason let Elizabeth go up the stairs first with him right behind her. Elizabeth stopped in the doorway waiting for Jason to open the door.  
  
"Jason it's beautiful," Elizabeth expressed joyfully.  
  
"You really like it?"  
  
Honey, yes . . . you did a great job."  
  
"Well all I did was pick out the furniture, I figured you would want to decorate the rest."  
  
"Yes I really would like to do some painting on the walls, maybe a mural."  
  
"Well you will have plenty of time to do that, but don't forget you need your rest too."  
  
"I will, promise. Right now I think our little one is getting hungry." Elizabeth sat down in the rocking chair and began breastfeeding Hope. Jason stood there amazed at how natural Elizabeth seemed to be doing that, like she was born to be a mother.  
  
"Elizabeth while you are feeding Hope I'm going to make a few phone calls downstairs, if you need anything just let me know."  
  
"Ok," Elizabeth responded with a smile and then continued nursing the baby.  
  
Jason went downstairs to make some calls to find out any information he could about the accident. After hanging up the phone there was a knock at the door. Opening the door Jason was faced with one of the last people he wanted to talk to.  
  
"Courtney what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I thought I would come by and congratulate you," she said as she invited herself in.  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Why not, you always wanted a family and one that didn't mind the life you led. You couldn't have that with me so you settled for Elizabeth."  
  
"Courtney I didn't settle, Elizabeth has always been the one for me; of all people you should know that."  
  
"What ever Jason, if that helps you sleep at night."  
  
"That would be me Courtney," Elizabeth said as she came down the stairs. Wrapping her arms around Jason, "I'm the one who helps him sleep at night, you need not worry yourself with such things anymore."  
  
"Elizabeth . . . I . . . I didn't know you were here."  
  
"This is her home Courtney," Jason said as he squeezed her tighter to his body.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude Courtney, but we just got home and I would really like some private time with my husband. Our daughter is down for her nap and we weren't expecting company on our first day home."  
  
Courtney didn't know what to say, for the first time she was speechless. She walked out the door and shut it behind her.  
  
Jason took Elizabeth by the hand and walked her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "You shouldn't be on your feet so much."  
  
"What are you up to Jason," Elizabeth said as she placed her left hand on his chest and her right arm around his neck.  
  
"I thought you said you needed some private time with me," Jason said with a wild grin.  
  
"Oh that," Elizabeth leaned in and placed soft kisses on Jason's neck. She kissed her way up to his ear and finally stopping when she reached his mouth. She was so close to touching his lips but not allowing them to brush against each other. She looked deep into his eyes and then to his lips then returning her gaze to his eyes again.  
  
"Elizabeth," he whispered.  
  
"Yes," she said feeling her face growing flush.  
  
Jason couldn't wait any longer and captured her lips himself. Tasting how sweet and savoring every stroke his tongue made in her mouth. His hands began to roam underneath the back of her shirt as Elizabeth's ran one hand up and down his chest with the other scraping the back of his neck. Jason finally pulled back for air as Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Six weeks, right . . . just six weeks'" Jason repeated.  
  
"Yes honey that's what the doctor said," Elizabeth confirmed.  
  
"You're killing me you know that right," Jason said has he pulled her face up to meet his.  
  
"We've waited this long Jason. I promise, it will be worth the wait," Elizabeth said with a smile and another longing kiss.  
  
Just as they were about to lie down on the couch they heard Hope began to cry over the baby monitor. Elizabeth gave Jason one last kiss and then jumped up to check on Hope. Jason took a deep breath and leaned his head back on the couch.

(Lorenzo's Apartment)  
The sun was peering into the window as it reflected the red and blond highlights in Danielle's hair. Lorenzo was lying on his side with her nuzzled up against him sound asleep. He began to stroke her hair softly around her face; he was so surprised at how the events unfolded last night. He was surprised but definitely not disappointed. Danielle began to stir in his arms and he just held on tighter.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," Lorenzo said as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.  
  
Danielle leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his. "Good morning."  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth she realized where she was and what had happened. She tried to pull out of his embrace and get up.  
  
"What are you doing," Lorenzo said as she went to sit up in the bed.  
  
"This . . . this was a mistake Lorenzo, I'm sorry." Danielle began pulling the sheet to wrap around her body.  
  
Lorenzo pulled her down beside him and rose above her, looking down in her tear filled eyes. "Mistake, no Danielle it wasn't a mistake. You really can't believe that." Lorenzo said with hurt and anger in his voice.  
  
"I never, I mean . . . I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"Neither did I, but it did and it's a good thing. I know you have thought about it before, I have many times. It would have been wrong then to act on it but now nothing is holding us back from each other. Our souls have been searching for each other and after all these years have found each other again."  
  
Lorenzo then leaned down and captured Danielle's lips with fierceness. Trying to prove to her that he wanted her needed her and nothing was in the way of that now. At first she tried not to respond by pushing him away with her hands. But it began to be too hard, his lips were so convincing she was caught up once again in the passion. She wrapped her arms around him and began to respond to each passionate kiss he gave, giving back just as much as she was receiving. Lorenzo pulled back from her gazing into her eyes, "I love you Danielle Adams, you not a memory or a past life but you." With that said he took her in his arms and made love to her again, doing everything in his power to show her that he truly loved her and wanted her in his life. Danielle responded and let the worry fall off her shoulders. She was tired of protecting a memory of a friend and was ready to love the man who always had her heart. 


	13. Chapter 13

Capturing The Dream Chapter 13  
  
(Lorenzo's Apartment) "Where are you going now," Lorenzo asked as Danielle got out of bed putting on his shirt while running her hands through her now wild hair.  
  
Danielle leaned down kissing Lorenzo softly on the lips, "I'm not trying to escape, I promise. I just remember an appointment I had later this afternoon and I was going to see if I could change it for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh ok then, I guess I can let you do that," Lorenzo said as he smiled and stretched lazily across the bed.  
  
"You will let me, how nice of you. I didn't realize I needed your permission?" Danielle said as she turned and mockingly put her hands on her hips trying to act annoyed.  
  
"I'm just kidding, but only half way. I don't want you trying to run out of my life again," Lorenzo expressed with sadness in his eyes.  
  
Danielle sat back down on the side of the bed taking his hand in hers, "I won't Lorenzo, I'm sorry I just got scared. No man has ever brought out of me such intense emotions as you have, running just seemed to be the safest way for both of us."  
  
"Safe how," Lorenzo asked as he pulled her hand to his lips kissing it softly.  
  
"Safe by not putting ourselves out there and getting hurt. I have seen you hurt when Sophie died and then again when you were talking with Carly. I don't want to be one of those women who put that hurt in your eyes. So if I left before anything happened, it would be safe; we would just be friends and I wouldn't be the cause of any negative emotions. Silly I know."  
  
"No it's not silly, but your right I was hurt before. I'm sure you have felt it before too, no one likes to be hurt but it's a part of life. We can either grow from each experience or allow it to jade us. After Sophie I turned myself off to love and the concept of ever finding it again. When I met Carly she opened me up to my feelings again, I don't think I really loved her. I did care for her and wanted to protect her from the way her husband controlled her; but I put myself out there again and was disappointed because she returned it briefly and then went back to her husband. This time it was different I didn't shut myself off, I still felt hope that I could have love in my life again. Then you showed up, of all people you were here and in my reach again. It was like I had a second opportunity to have what I lost years ago. I didn't mean to rush you and I know it has been a lot to take in; but I just had to let you know how much I want you in my life. It's ok to be scared Danielle, any new relationship is scary; but it's also energizing. I want you to know that you can trust me and I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"That's easy to say Lorenzo, I know you would never hurt me on purpose or I you; but it happens sometimes without meaning to. I care for you to much to be the cause of that."  
  
"Danielle it's a risk everyone has to take, we can make this work. Let's just take one day at a time and I promise you will see how right we can be together."  
  
Lorenzo sits up in the bed and places both hands on Danielle's face looking deep into her eyes trying to convince her to stay with him, "Please stay Danielle, and let's not miss out on what we could have together."  
  
Danielle couldn't tear her eyes away from Lorenzo's intent eyes, longing and begging her. "I'll stay Lorenzo, but you have to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That if any time your feelings change for me, that you will tell me. I never want you to feel that I'm an obligation to you."  
  
"You could never be that, I love you Danielle."  
  
"Maybe it's just because of my past, parents are suppose to love their children too but my parents chose to give me up and never try to find me once I was an adult. So I guess I just don't want to be a burden to you, I obviously was to my parents that's why they sent me to the orphanage for the Sisters to raise me."  
  
"I didn't realize that you were never adopted," Lorenzo said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"No, Sister Margaret said that I was to be raised by them and was provided for with plenty of funds. It's funny though; my parents obviously had money why would they not want me. I mean even if they didn't want me or want to love me why didn't they let another family do so. They were so selfish they didn't want me but didn't want anyone else to either."  
  
"I'm sorry Danielle, I didn't realize. Sophie told me some about you being so close to the Sisters, but she thought the rest was private and only you should share it. Is there anything I can do to help, I mean do you want to try and find them."  
  
"I tried once, I never was able to turn up anything. I used to think it was so important for me to have some kind of closure in my life. Feeling like I was never good enough to love, I guess that's a big part of why I'm scared what if you realize that I'm not good enough for you."  
  
Lorenzo pulled her to him hugging her tightly, "Danielle don't ever think that, you are really to good for me. You have pulled yourself up in this life; a doctor, working with the missions, sacrificing you life for children who have no one, a true friend and someone filled with so much love. I'm sorry about your parents, but they were obviously not good enough for you. You are such a good and kind person Danielle, everyone you come in contact with you touch his or her life in a special way. Don't ever doubt how wonderful you are, and if you do I promise to remind you."  
  
"Thank you, I didn't mean to get on a pity trip. I just wanted you to know were my fear comes from, that it's real and it's a daily battle with me sometimes. I'm real good at hiding my feelings I have gotten it down pat, but it's harder to hide from you. I don't won't to hide who I am Lorenzo, you say you love me I just want to make sure you know who I really am."  
  
"I do know who you really are and I want to continue to get to know you. I am thankful that you can share your feelings with me, that you feel safe enough to do that. It means a lot that you trust me."  
  
"I'm giving you my heart Lorenzo, this is a big step for me but it's the most trust I can give you. Please don't break it ok," Danielle kissed his lips as tears rolled down her cheeks. Never had she been so honest and open with anyone. Lorenzo was already becoming so much to her and it overwhelmed her how quickly he stole her heart.  
  
Lorenzo responded to her kiss and pulled her tighter to his, finally he pulled away from her looking her straight in the eyes. "I'll take good care of it I promise, I would sooner die than to hurt you." Again Lorenzo took her lips with his; they both had finally after all these years found the one person who they could be real with.  
  
Danielle wiped her eyes with her hands, Lorenzo got out of bed and pulled her up with him, "Ok if we don't get up now I don't think we will ever get out of bed today. You can go make your call, I'm going to take a shower then how about I take you and Sage out for dinner."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, let me see if I can change the appointment. I also want to call Dr. Quartermine and find out about the progress of the baby."  
  
"Ok, I'll be out of the shower in a minute, then it's your turn."  
  
"As long as you are completely out of the bedroom, I don't want to miss dinner again tonight," Danielle expressed with her hands on her hips. Lorenzo walked over and gave her a sweet smack on the lips before heading to the shower. "No problem, it's important you keep your strength up," Lorenzo said with a laugh.  
  
(Sonny's Penthouse) "Sam where are you," Sonny asked over the phone anxiously.  
  
"I'm on the boat," Sam responded.  
  
"I'll be there in 30 minutes."  
  
"Sonny I don't think that's a good idea, you need to be with Carly and your son," Sam argued.  
  
"I said I'll be there, I have to see you."  
  
With that said Sonny hung up the phone and headed over to see Sam. She was so addicting, he just had to see her if nothing else. He had to know she was all right and he had to see for himself.  
  
(Hospital) "Carly," Dr. Quartermine addressed her as she entered the hospital room.  
  
"Yes, Monica," a sleeping and worn out Carly responded.  
  
"We ran some more test this morning and Morgan's blood is low," Monica stated.  
  
"So he needs blood then, right."  
  
"Yes he does, it's important that he receives some soon. He is weak right now because of it."  
  
"So let's do it, what ever he needs just do it. Once he gets more blood he will get better?"  
  
"It will make his body stronger which he needs, it definitely will be a big step in his recovery."  
  
"That's great, let's get it started then," Carly said with determination.  
  
"Carly right now there is a shortage at the blood bank, so we are going to have to rely on getting some donors in here. So I would like you to call your husband to come in and of course we would like you to give as well. The more people you know that can give the better."  
  
"Ok, I'll call Sonny right now. What about Courtney or Jason can they give too?"  
  
"They can come down and we will see if they are possible donors. Morgan's blood type is rare, but at least I'm sure you or Sonny can give since you are his parents." Monica left Carly to place her calls, she couldn't get Sonny's phone so she left a voice message. She wondered where he could possible be that he would have turned it off. Carly tried not to dwell on it right now, Morgan was her priority getting him better. Carly stepped in the hall to one of the guards telling them it was important to get a hold of Sonny, he nodded that he would. Carly then called Courtney, then Jason even though Jason said call his cell only for emergencies this was definitely one. After speaking to both Carly went to give her blood and then return back to her son's room to wait once again.  
  
(House Boat) There was a knock on the door, "Come in."  
  
Sonny opened the door and walked in. He spotted Sam first when he entered the room and then the large suitcase on the bed.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I'm leaving Sonny, it's the only way."  
  
"It's not the only way Sam, I don't want you to leave."  
  
"I don't want to but you need to be with your family Sonny, I won't be the one to break up your family."  
  
"My family was breaking up long before you came into my life."  
  
"Be that as it may you have a chance to have them back now, you made a promise to your son and to God. I won't be the one to cause you to break that."  
  
"What if I want to Sam, what if it's my choice to break it?"  
  
"Sonny I have fallen in love with you, I promised myself I wouldn't; be I did. I fell for your charm, your goodness, your strength and then I felt your love. I have never felt what I feel for you for anyone before. But it is selfish of me to pull a man away from a family he already has." Sam said with sadness and compassion in her voice. She didn't want to be labeled a home wreaker, she had never cared in the past what people thought; but now she did with him she did care.  
  
"Sam, please just give me some time to work through this. There has to be a way, just let me find it. I don't want anyone hurt, especially my family; but I can't walk away from you either. I just can't." Sonny expressed as he pulled Sam to his chest and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
She felt the strength slip from her body and fell limp in his embrace. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, looking down at her as he went to capture her lips once again. Then the moment was broken by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it," Sonny asked.  
  
"It's Max, sir. You are needed at the hospital."  
  
Sonny went to the door to open it as Sam sat up in the bed. "What's going on Max," Sonny asked.  
  
"Carly called said that Morgan needs blood, you need to go to the hospital to give your blood. The blood bank has a shortage and Morgan's family is the best donors right now." Max tried to stay calm in delivering the message and knew not to even look in the direction of Sam. No one was to know Sonny was here, and all the guards were to play dumb to their presence together.  
  
"Ok, wait outside I'll be right there."  
  
Max closed the door as Sonny turned to face Sam. "Go you have to go, your son needs you right now."  
  
Sonny rubbed his face with his hands, "Yea I have to go, but promise me you will stay here. I need to know you will be here when I come back, we have to finish talking."  
  
Sam could see the worry and fear in his eyes, she didn't want to argue the point anymore. "Ok Sonny for now I'll be here. Go now, he needs you."  
  
With that Sonny kissed Sam good-bye and walked out the door. Max was waiting in the car and once Sonny got in they drove off. Sam looked out the small window and sighed, "I'm sorry Sonny, but I have to let you go. It's the right thing to do, one day you will thank me for letting you stay with your family." Sam picked up her suitcase and headed out of town.  
  
(Jason's Penthouse) "Elizabeth," Jason called from down stairs.  
  
"Yes, Jason I'm here," Elizabeth came down the stairs.  
  
"Carly just called, I have to go to the hospital."  
  
"Is it Morgan, please tell me it's not bad news," Elizabeth asked as she grabbed her face.  
  
"His blood is low and Monica says he needs blood. So I'm going down to give some and hopefully it can be used."  
  
"Well I should go too," Elizabeth said, as she was about to go upstairs to get Hope and go with Jason.  
  
Jason stopped her by grapping her softly by the arm pulling her toward him, "Honey I know you want to and I appreciate that but I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Why not, I know Carly and I don't get along but I'm sure . . . " Jason cut her off before she could finish, "Its not that, you just had a baby and you are nursing. I think it's to soon for you to give blood right now, I'm sure a doctor would agree."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head acknowledge him, "Your right, I guess I wasn't thinking."  
  
"You just wanted to help," Jason kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can. There is a guard posted outside the door, if you need anything just let him know or call me."  
  
"Don't worry we will be fine, if I need you a promise to call."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes I do, now go Morgan needs you right now," Elizabeth escorted Jason to the door, closing and locking it per Jason's request.  
  
Elizabeth leaned back on the locked door thinking how blessed she was to have a health child right now, she prayed that Morgan would be all right and have a quick recovery. She now could relate to Carly in one way, being a mother and wanting to protect your child at all cost. Elizabeth could only imagine what Carly was going through right now, feeling her pain she ran up the stairs to check on her precious little angel. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Capturing The Dream  
  
(Lorenzo's Apartment) Lorenzo had just finished his shower when he called out to Danielle," Danielle I'm out your turn now." When he didn't get a response he went to look for her, then he noticed a note by the phone.  
  
"Lorenzo I tried but couldn't change my appointment. You were in the shower and I knew better than to disturb you; you are way to tempting. So I opted to leave you this note. I still would love to have dinner with you and Sage, so I'll call after I'm done to see where to meet you. Love, Danielle"  
  
Lorenzo sighed in relief that she hadn't left him, just would meet him later. He quickly dressed and called Sage's cell telling her they were having dinner with Danielle tonight. Lorenzo left the apartment to go take care of some business he needed to attend to.  
  
(Docks) Faith stood on the docks as it was starting to get dark out; pulling out her phone she made a call, "Did you hear the news?"  
  
"What news," the caller asked.  
  
"That Carly and the baby had an accident," Faith said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Are they . . . are they dead?"  
  
"Sadly no, it was just meant as a warning and a distraction. But the next time it won't be. I told you I would be in contact with you again, so are you ready to play with the big boys now."  
  
"What do you want Faith?"  
  
"I plan to bring Sonny down to his knees, killing him would be to easy. I want to rip away everything that he holds dear!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well that's where you come in lover boy, I need you to take the next step and believe me it will be a big blow to Sonny. One of many I'm proud to say, and I can just stand back and watch him fall."  
  
"What can I possibly do there Faith, you know I'm out of the country now. What I did to my family I could never come back to Port Charles."  
  
"Not even to claim your son, A.J. I thought that's all you ever really wanted was to have Michael and of course your families money. But now you have the money, and now I can deliver you your son."  
  
"That's impossible, Sonny would never let you take Michael. He has guards on him at all times," A.J. couldn't believe what Faith was planning.  
  
"I told you it has been handled, either I deliver your son to you or just throw him in the river somewhere. The choice is yours, either way I win."  
  
"What do you win if I go along with this," A.J. wanted his son in his life badly, but not like this not ripped away from his mother and the only father he knew. He was a stranger to his son this is not how he pictured his reunion with him to be.  
  
"You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," Faith laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If you have the kid, then the pressure is off me. You are out of the country and with your money can disappear quite easily. Also giving a generous donation to the Faith fund guaranteeing that you receive Michael safe and sound in your custody or I could send him to you in . . . "  
  
"No! I'll be where ever you say, just don't hurt him."  
  
"Smart move, of course I knew you would. Just remember don't go legal on me and think you can get the police involved. I have sources everywhere, so if I get wind of you trying to put a sting on me you can say goodbye to your son. Do we understand each other."?  
  
"Clearly."  
  
"Good, I'll call you back in a couple of days with instructions." With that Faith hung up the phone, looking around the docks and then walked off. Out of the shadows a presence came and stood where Faith was just standing. Looking around to see if anyone else was there then followed the direction Faith was taking.  
  
"Danielle," Lorenzo called when he seen her walking along the docks.  
  
Danielle turned to face him, "Hey, I was just getting ready to call you."  
  
Lorenzo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer kissing her on the lips. Then both broke apart when they heard a voice, which interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me, but there is someone else present," Sage said as she stood there with her arms crossed in front of her. Danielle reached up and wiped the lipstick off Lorenzo's lips and he turned and introduced the two. "Sage this is Danielle, an old friend of mine."  
  
"Hi Sage, it's nice to finally meet you," Danielle reached out and hugged her.  
  
Sage was caught a little off guard with the hug no one but Uncle Lorenzo showed her in affection, "Oh thank you, you too. I mean it's good to meet you too."  
  
"Good you to have met, now lets get something to eat. There's a new restaurant in town, how about we try that."  
  
Both women nodded in agreement. As they were walking Danielle noticed Sage was about in tears. Looking over to Lorenzo she caught his attention and nodded over to Sage. Lorenzo looked a little confused in what she was trying to tell him. "Lorenzo could you go ahead and have the driver pick us up over here. Sage and I will wait for you to come around."  
  
"Ok, it will be just a few minutes," Lorenzo knew Danielle was on to something and played along.  
  
"Sage why don't we have a seat over here until your uncle brings the car around."  
  
As Danielle went to sit down Sage followed her and sat down too. "Your uncle is a wonderful man, he has that charm that just melts your heart."  
  
With that Sage unleashed the tears that Danielle noticed were building in her eyes. Danielle pulled a Kleenex from her purse giving it to Sage. Danielle wrapped her arm around her and tried to comfort her the best she could.  
  
"Sage I know we just met and if you don't want to I understand; but if you need someone to talk to I'm a very good listener. I promise just to listen, no advise, just listen."  
  
"I . . . I don't know."  
  
"What honey, what don't you know?"  
  
"I really care for this guy, I mean really care and all he thinks about is another girl."  
  
Sage looks up and sees Danielle's face as she nods for her to continue.  
  
"I thought we were an item, but every time I thought things were going great something always happened to mess it up. I tried to show him that we belonged together, that I could give him what she couldn't. But I messed up as usually and he went back to her. He was the first great guy that I really had a chance with that was you know a great guy, not some jerk."  
  
Sage was wiping the tears from her eyes and was waiting for Danielle to say something profound. When she didn't speak Sage looked up at her, "So no great advise?"  
  
"I told you that I would listen, I really doubt you really want advise right now. Your hurting and you are entitled to that. I want to be your friend Sage, but friendship has to be built on honesty and trust. I don't think I have earned that with you yet, but when I do and you still want advice I will be happy to give it."  
  
"Wow, you are the first adult I have meet that hasn't jumped on the band wagon to unleash all their wisdom. Thank you for listening, you are the first person in this town to really do that besides my Uncle Lorenzo."  
  
"Well I'm glad, do you feel a little better."  
  
"A little, look Uncle Lorenzo car, I guess we better get going."  
  
Both stood up and before they began to walk toward the car, "Sage I meant what I said, once you get to know me I'm here for you anytime."  
  
"I know, thanks." Sage went ahead and walked to the car getting in. Danielle followed and Lorenzo slid in beside her.  
  
(Hospital) "Carly," Sonny spoke softly as he entered the hospital room.  
  
Carly looked up at Sonny who looked like she felt, "Did you give blood."  
  
"Yes, I just finished."  
  
Carly was standing by Morgan's crib. "He's still so weak Sonny, I just can't imagine not having him in my life."  
  
"Don't think that Carly, Morgan will pull through this. You need to get some rest, why don't you go home a while and I'll stay with Morgan."  
  
"No, I won't leave him. I'm his mother and he needs his mother with him right now."  
  
"Well I'm his father, don't you think he needs me too."  
  
Carly walked over to him grabbing him by the arm and pulling him outside the hospital room. "Well his father should be here with him too, not off with his lover."  
  
Shocked at what Carly was saying, did she really know where he was, "What are you spouting off about now Carly."  
  
"Don't think I'm stupid Sonny, you turned your phone off and I know for a fact you are still seeing Sam. I just thought your son would have more priority with your time, but I guess I was wrong. So why don't you just save us all the grief and go back to her. I can take care of Morgan by myself."  
  
Before Sonny could say anything in response to Carly, Bobbie came up. "Hey you two this is a hospital, ICU remember. If you two are going to fight go somewhere else, but your son needs you both right now so give it up already."  
  
Bobbie went on in to Morgan's room; Sonny and Carly followed. As soon as they were in the room Dr. Quartermine came in noticing Sonny and Bobbie were there she addressed Carly only, "Carly I need to talk to you in private."  
  
Carly didn't understand at first, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I really would like to talk to you in private about it."  
  
"Doctor Quartermine I'm Morgan's father, so I refuse to be kept in the dark about his condition, so just tell us what is going on," Sonny demanded.  
  
"Please just tell us what's going on," Carly agreed.  
  
"Very well, remember I tried. It's about the blood tests."  
  
"So Morgan can get the blood he needs now, right," Carly asked.  
  
"Yes and no," Monica answered.  
  
"What do you mean," Bobbie broke in to the conversation.  
  
"Yes we do have the blood Morgan needs and it is being brought up in a few minutes."  
  
"What was the no about, he's getting what he needs isn't that what we wanted," Carly asked in confusion of what the doctor is not really saying.  
  
"Yes he is getting what he needs, that is the good part. But it didn't come from you or Sonny."  
  
"What do you mean doctor, one of us should have been able to donate blood to our son," Sonny responds.  
  
"Yes your right, you should have. We ran test on you blood shortly after we found out it wasn't compatible with Morgan's and Sonny I'm sorry but you are not Morgan's father by the show of the test."  
  
"Of course I am, run the test again; they're wrong." "I wish I could say they were, but we ran them three times and they all came out the same."  
  
Carly, Sonny and Bobbie stood there in shock. Sonny couldn't believe what the doctor was telling him, Morgan was his son how could he not be. Unless Carly had lied to him and been with someone else, but who. Then it hit him, the time Ric said he and Carly slept together. But later he said nothing happening and he just said that to get to Sonny. What if he really did, but then why not say so and claim the child as his. Ric was a sick individual maybe this was his plan along, to have Sonny believe he had a child, raise him and then take him away.  
  
"Ric," Sonny said ever so slowly.  
  
"What," Bobbie and Carly looked at him in shock.  
  
"Ric and you slept together; the child is his" Sonny confirmed.  
  
"No that's impossible it never happened Sonny, it's a mistake Morgan is your son not Ric's," Carly said furiously.  
  
"Not according to the test Carly, it doesn't matter what Ric says he's a liar we all know that. You were drugged and couldn't remember anyway; so how do you know for sure until today. This has been his plan all along to take away what I thought was mine, he won and I was none the wiser."  
  
Carly was in shock, could Sonny be right. Could Morgan really be Ric's son; he was right she couldn't remember that night at all. All she remembered was waking up to Ric and they both were naked. So it was possible.  
  
"Sonny," Carly started to speak and then didn't know what to say.  
  
"Don't Carly, don't even try. What is done is done." Sonny couldn't even look over at Morgan; he just walked out the door and never looked back. He felt so dead inside, he loved that baby so much he was part of him and now that was ripped away in an instance. Ric had finally hurt Sonny, finally got revenge against him. Sonny couldn't let Ric get away with this, but right now Sonny needed to get away far away from the situation and just think. His thoughts quickly jumped to Sam and decided that was were he needed to be right now.  
  
(After Dinner) "Lorenzo, I'll be going back to the hotel tonight."  
  
"Why, did I do something to upset you or are you trying to push me away again? Danielle I told you I really want to be with you."  
  
"No it's not that. Listen I talked to Sage tonight she is really upset about some guy and I really think she needs you tonight. I listened to her but right now it's not my place to give her any motherly advise, she needs you Lorenzo you're her family and she needs that right now."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, just some teen crush. She's a teenage everything is about drama and the world ending as they know it, she'll be ok."  
  
"Lorenzo I remember what it was like as a teenage girl and not having any family I could go to. Even though she is a teenager, she is a person with feelings and she is hurting right now. I can tell how much she loves you and respects you Lorenzo; she needs you to listen to her and just be there."  
  
"Ok, I guess your right. I have been neglecting my time with her lately, I promise to talk to her tonight."  
  
"Listen first and talk only if necessary. Try to be understanding with her. I know she is just a teenager and her problems may seem small to you. But her problems are still just as real as the ones we have."  
  
"I promise to listen, sounds like you have my niece pegged pretty well. You have always been a good listener and thank you for being there for her tonight."  
  
"It was my pleasure, I want to be her friend but that takes time."  
  
"So I take it if it takes time you plan on staying in Port Charles for a while."  
  
"If you must know, yes I am. That was part of why I had to leave you this afternoon. I have cleared my schedule and will be focusing on some things around this town."  
  
"And what kind of things are you planning on focusing on," Lorenzo asked as he leaned over to Danielle inches from her lips.  
  
"Well that's top secret if I told you I might have to kill you," Danielle said with a half smile as she captured Lorenzo's lips wrapping her arms around his neck pulling closer to her. Lorenzo tangled his hands in her hair and brought them down to cup her face.  
  
"I guess I'll have to do some investigating then, secrets were meant to be revealed," Lorenzo said as his forehead leaned against hers before kissing her once again.  
  
Sage returned to the table after her visit to the ladies room, "You guys seriously need to get a room. Aren't you guys to old for this in public."  
  
Danielle let her hands slide down breaking her contract with Lorenzo, her face flush with desire and embrassement. Danielle excused herself from the table to make a call before they left.  
  
"As soon as Danielle's done we will go home Sage."  
  
"You really like her don't you uncle."  
  
"Yes I do. What do you think of her?"  
  
"So far so good. She seems really nice and most importantly you finally look happy."  
  
"I am Sage, I really am. It's almost hard for me to believe too. But sometimes we have to wait a long time before we find that someone that we belong with; really belong with."  
  
"She told you didn't she? I knew she was to good to be true."  
  
"No she didn't tell me anything, but that you were upset, and that I needed to spend more time with you. Family is important Sage, you are my family and I want us to stay close."  
  
"Is Danielle coming home with us, if so I could stay somewhere else tonight."  
  
"No she isn't, we will be taking her to the hotel. Though I do hope eventually she would move in with us, but I know not to push her on it right now. Even if she was Sage, your home is with me and no one can ever change that. You're my family now and always. Danielle would never try to push you out of my life; if anything she will cause us to be closer. That's the kind of person she is; Danielle has a giving and loving heart."  
  
Danielle came back to the table, "Sorry to take so long."  
  
"No problem, so you ready to leave now."  
  
"Yea, let me get my purse and I'm ready to go."  
  
Lorenzo and Sage drove Danielle back to the hotel. Lorenzo walked Danielle in to the lobby and was heading for the elevator. "I can see myself to my room but thank you."  
  
"Are we back to being shy and polite now. I thought we got past that already."  
  
Danielle smiled and placed her hand on his chest, "We definitely did, but if you come up stairs with me I can't be held accountable for my actions."  
  
"Well I like the sound of that, I don't see a problem."  
  
"Sage. Remember your niece, we agreed you needed to talk to her tonight and if you go up stairs I can't promise I can let you leave."  
  
"Lorenzo," Danielle gasped as he pulled her flush to his body.  
  
"Well I at least deserve a good night kiss."  
  
Lorenzo reached down and gave Danielle a sweet kiss good night and devoured her lips for about five minutes. Pulling himself away from her to catch his breath he quickly retreated out the door; he and Sage then drove home for the night. Danielle stood there her body hot with desire and rubbing her swallowing lips, "Good night Lorenzo" she whispered as he drove away. Danielle entered the elevator when her cell phone began to ring, "Hello."  
  
"Do I get a rain check for tonight," Lorenzo said in low sexy voice.  
  
"Definitely," Danielle sighed deeply and hung the phone up.  
  
As the elevator reached her floor Danielle's phone rang again, "Lorenzo I said . . . "  
  
"Who's Lorenzo," the caller asked.  
  
"What are you calling me for, I said only in an emergency call this number," Danielle demanded.  
  
"I was contacted by her and she has planned her next step, you said if I heard from her again to call."  
  
"Yes of course, you need to tell me everything she said."  
  
A.J. informed Danielle of everything Faith had told him and she could hear the fear in his voice. "Don't worry you did the right thing."  
  
"She said not to tell anyone, my main concern is for Michael. What if she hurts him or worse? I could never live with myself if something happened to him, I know I hate Sonny and Carly for taking him away from me but I would never risk his life to get him back; not like this."  
  
"I told you it will be took care of, the plan has been in motion awhile now. That's why we involved you; we knew eventually she would try to go after his children. You are the perfect scapegoat for her in regards to Michael."  
  
"Sonny and Jason will come after me when they found out that I have him."  
  
"Yes I know I'm working on that. Don't worry once you have Michael we will take care of hiding you. You have to trust me A.J., don't do or saying anything stupid to mess it up."  
  
"I have trusted you, if I didn't I would have never went against my family."  
  
"It was the only way to get things rolling, it was a long shot but now it's playing out. Contact me again when she sets up the meeting."  
  
"She said it would be in a couple of days, so I'll call then."  
  
With that Danielle hit the end button on her cell phone. Running her hands through her hair taking a deep breath. "Finally she is taking a bigger step, she is playing right into our hands. But she is just a small fish compared to the bigger one I know is still out there. But fish are meant to be caught and this time they won't squirm away," Danielle thought to her self.  
  
(Hospital) "Carly what's wrong, is Morgan ok?" Jason sees Carly in the waiting area crying with her hands covering her face. Jason kneels down in front of her and puts his hands on either side of her chair.  
  
Carly doesn't hesitate she wraps her arms around Jason's neck so quickly that Jason almost loses his balance. "Jason it's . . . it just can't be true."  
  
"What Carly, what can't be true?"  
  
Carly is still crying uncontrollable when Bobbie walks in with some coffee for Carly. "She just found out that Morgan isn't Sonny's son."  
  
"What? Of course he is, look at him he looks like is dad."  
  
"Ric, Ric is Morgan biological father," Bobbie says as she shakes her head sadly.  
  
"Ric, no way. Carly would never have anything to do with him."  
  
Carly finally looks up and faces Jason, "Well not that I can remember, but there was that time when I was drugged. He later said nothing happened, but Sonny thinks that was his plan all along. To pretend that Morgan was Sonny's child then rip him away from Sonny and me."  
  
Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing; he didn't want to believe for Sonny and Carly's sake. "How can you be sure, I mean how do you find out."  
  
"Through blood tests, Sonny gave blood and it ruled him out as being Morgan's father."  
  
"So who says it's Ric's, maybe it's just a mistake. You need to take another test."  
  
"Dr. Quartermine said they ran it three times, I don't think it would really be necessary at this point," Bobbie responded.  
  
"Something just doesn't seem right about this, does Ric know about this yet?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, I don't want him to find out either." Carly voiced strongly.  
  
"He took advantage of me without my consent and he will never be part of Morgan's life. You can't tell him Jason, only Sonny, Mom, you and me know; and of course the doctor put that patient/doctor information she won't say anything."  
  
"Where's Sonny, I'm sure he will not want Ric to have any claim to him. He loves you Carly he will protect you both. He did it with Michael and he will do it again for Morgan."  
  
"I don't think he will this time Jason, he really thought Morgan was his; Sonny was crushed when he found out. And I think it will just push him further into Sam's arms now."  
  
"He broke that off Carly, once you and the boys moved back home. Sam is gone now, he made a promise to the family and he will keep it."  
  
"I hope your right Jason, but I am not as sure of it. Listen I just need some time to myself right now and I need to get it together before I go back to Morgan's room. He has to be my main focus now, I'll deal with the rest later."  
  
Jason gave Carly a hug, "I'm sorry, I'll be here if you need me. I will try to find Sonny and talk to him ok."  
  
"Thanks Jason," Carly took the coffee from her mom and got up to take a long walk.  
  
Jason pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sonny's phone getting his voice message, "Hey Sonny we need to talk; call me when you get this message."  
  
(Penthouse) Elizabeth was upstairs putting her things away in Jason's room; well her and Jason's room now; when she heard a loud noise coming from outside. She walked past Hope's room and she was still asleep; pulling the door closed Elizabeth went downstairs to see what was going on.  
  
"I wonder what's going on," Elizabeth thought  
  
Right after her foot left the last step of the staircase a hand reached from behind her grabbing her with one arm and covering her mouth with the other. Elizabeth tried to pull away and scream; but the hold on her just got tighter and rougher.  
  
"Shh Mrs. Morgan we don't want to wake the baby," the voice was just a whisper but sounded cold and deadly.  
  
Elizabeth just froze in fear, the person knew about Hope; she just nodded her head.  
  
"Good I'm glad I got your attention. I want you to give Mr. Morgan a message for me and I thought if I delivered it personal he would take it seriously. There is someone getting ready to make a move on the Corthias family. I shouldn't even be here telling you this much. But family is an important thing Mrs. Morgan, I'm sure you know how much. Tell Mr. Morgan to watch Mr. Corthias back even closer and to stay close to home. The guards outside will gain conscious soon, just keep your doors locked until they do." The person let go of Elizabeth's mouth slowly and pushed her on the couch face first when Elizabeth went to turn around no one was there. The balcony door was open and the cool wind blew through, Elizabeth walked to the door and looked out not seeing the person climbing back up to the roof.  
  
Elizabeth ran to the phone and called Jason immediately. "Morgan," Jason answered the phone.  
  
"Jason you need to come home please," Elizabeth was speaking as her voice still trembled in fear.  
  
"Elizabeth what wrong, is Hope ok?"  
  
"She's fine, Jason. But someone just left a message for you and . . . "  
  
Before Elizabeth could finish, "I'll be right there."  
  
Elizabeth then went back up to Hope's room to make sure she was ok she was still sleeping peacefully. Elizabeth just slid to the floor in the doorway and wrapped her arms around her body as she fought back the tears.  
  
(Haborview Roof Top) The person finally reached the roof and pulled out their cell phone, "Warning is in place, now what?"  
  
"We need to keep a eye on them, we can't have them becoming a problem," said the man's voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
"I think we have given them a bone to chase for awhile, don't worry the plan is still in motion."  
  
"Is your cover full proof, does anyone suspect you?" the voice again asked.  
  
"No one knows, I have a good cover right now. I don't like doing this you know I owed you is the only reason I agreed."  
  
"You are the only person to pull this off, I will be sending in some back up soon as you get more information. Be careful, this could finally free you to live that life you have been dreaming of."  
  
"Yeah right capturing the dream is still way out of reach right now."  
  
"Has she contacted you again, since Paris?"  
  
"No but I'm sure Faith fits in to her plan somehow, the pieces are coming together just slowly. But I'm a patient person you know I can wait it out."  
  
"Does he know anything?"  
  
"About me being here, no. I don't want him involved in this but no matter what I feel or want to feel I know the drill and I will follow it through to the end."  
  
"I had no doubt, so how's my family?"  
  
"What I hear they are fine, I will keep tabs on them as well. You miss them don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but my life shouldn't ever touch them. I made my decisions they shouldn't have to suffer for them."  
  
"I'll be in contact again in a couple of days, unless something new arises." With that the cell phone is turned off. Quickly taking off the black jumpsuit and mask throwing them in the bag Danielle quickly headed down the stairs. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Capturing The Dream  
  
Jason entered the Penthouse but didn't see Elizabeth anywhere downstairs, so he pulled his gun out and slowly made his way up the stairs. When he reached the hallway he heard soft crying and saw a shadow in the doorway of Hope's room. "Elizabeth," Jason spoke softly. Elizabeth looked up with her eyes still filled with tears; Jason put his gun away and slid on the floor beside her. Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "Elizabeth I'm here now it's going to be ok." Elizabeth buried her head in his chest and let her tears continue to fall; but at least now she felt comfort in Jason's arms. After a few moments Jason pulled Elizabeth up and they walked to their bedroom so not to wake up Hope who was still sleeping.  
  
"Elizabeth what happened," Jason asked as soon as he sat her down on the bed and knelt before her.  
  
"I was so scared Jason, not for myself but the fact that the person knew Hope was upstairs."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Just that you needed to watch Sonny's back, someone was getting ready to try and come against him in some way."  
  
"Is that all Elizabeth," Jason asked her as he held her hands to his chest.  
  
"Yes basically, but how did they know about Hope and that I would even be here Jason. We just got back a few days ago, who would do this."  
  
"Honey I'm sorry but people make it their business to know when it comes to Sonny and I," Jason lets go of Elizabeth's hands and stands to his feet. "I should have seen this coming, I should have protected you better. I have been caught up with what we were beginning to build; Hope, you and me together as a family. I was stupid to think my world would not touch you Elizabeth," Jason was beginning to grow angry and frustrated. He loved her so much and never wanted her to be hurt because of his lifestyle.  
  
Elizabeth jumped to her feet, "No Jason, don't ever be sorry that I'm in your life. It was my choice to make remember. I love you Jason Morgan; you, do you hear me. Nothing and no one can change that, I'm your wife now and together we will get through this. I'm not running away Jason and I won't let you run away either; Hope and I need you." Elizabeth stood in front of him with her hands on his chest as she looked up into those beautiful blues eyes.  
  
Elizabeth did it again; she melted the anger that was building up inside of him. Her love was his center now, her and Hope. Jason pulled Elizabeth to him and kissed her softly on the lips then put his forehead to hers, "Honey I'm not running, I love you too and we are a family now no matter what."  
  
Elizabeth let out a deep breath that she didn't even know she was holding, "So what now Jason."  
  
"Did you recognize anything about the person," Jason asked.  
  
"No they had on black clothes and a mask. But I did see something."  
  
"What honey, what did you see. Anything could help us get a led."  
  
"When the person pushed me down I caught a glimpse of a necklace around their neck."  
  
"Can you describe it?"  
  
"It was a cross necklace with a emerald in the center, I think at least. I'm not sure Jason it happened so fast and I was so scared."  
  
Jason pulled Elizabeth in for a hug, "I'm just glad you and Hope weren't hurt. I'm posting more guards for you and Hope. I will inform Sonny as to what happened and get more guards on him and the family."  
  
"Who do you think it is," Elizabeth asked hesitantly knowing Jason didn't like to share any aspect of his job.  
  
Jason looked into her eyes and knew she was searching for something to give her a sense of control, "I'm not sure, Faith maybe or even Alcazar. I will find out though and I promise to protect you and Hope."  
  
"I know you will," Elizabeth kissed him softly and hugged him to her.  
  
"Why don't you go and take a hot bath; it will help you relax. I'll call out for some food, so when you get out we can eat."  
  
"I think that would help. Hope should be waking up soon will you listen out for her."  
  
"Of course I will." Jason took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom. He turned on the water then turned back to Elizabeth who was standing there smiling at him.  
  
"What are you doing Jason?"  
  
"I thought I would help my wife first."  
  
Jason walked up to her and she could feel his breath on her cheek as he came in close to her body reaching for the buttons of her shirt. Slowly he unbuttoned them one at a time, chills ran down her body when his fingers touched her skin. She took a deep breath as he slid the shirt off her body. Elizabeth had been watching his hands work her buttons but looked up to his face when he took her shirt off and their eyes met before he leaned down and softly kissed her shoulder and worked his way up to her neck. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back giving him better access. She closed her eyes in feeling the warmth of Jason's lips on her skin, he then moved his kisses up to her ear, then began to whisper, "I love you Elizabeth, if anything had happened to you or Hope I would never . . . "  
  
Elizabeth pushed back on his chest and put her finger to his lips, "Shh don't even think it Jason." Elizabeth allowed her fingers to slide down his arm and stop as she held his left hand in hers. She lifted it to her lips and kissed his finger that held the symbol of their union, his wedding band. Jason took his other hand and put it in her hair bring her face to his. "I love you too Jason," Elizabeth confirmed before they kissed again. Jason left shortly after the last kiss to let Elizabeth finish undressing to take her bath. Jason leaned against the door trying to control his irate breathing, she was beautiful and he couldn't wait to show her just how much he loved her.  
  
HOTEL  
  
Danielle put the key in the door, opening it and went to turn on the lights when a voice spoke out, "Good evening Miss Adams," the woman said in a devilish tone.  
  
Danielle not missing a step, "I was wondering when you were going to contact me again. I didn't think you would do it in person though. What do I owe this privilege to?"  
  
"Don't get cocky with me, I'm the one who summoned you here remember." Faith said as she stood up to face Danielle. "I had you checked out and all seems to be in order; but I have seen you with Alcazar. What is that about?"  
  
"None of your business, Ms. Roscoe. I'm here to do a job for you and I plan on doing it. But my personal affairs are my business."  
  
"Personal affairs, how interesting. But really do you think me a fool; Alcazar has to know that we are connected in some way. I can't risk being connected in this or my plan won't work."  
  
"Don't worry he knows nothing, I have everyone fooled into believe what I want them to believe," Danielle said with a smile.  
  
"Do you now, how convient. Well would that include me too Miss Adams, it would be wise not to cross me." "Of course not, you are the one who called me; not the other way around. If you have a job for me to do then tell me and let me handle it. If not then I have other places I can be," Danielle was face to face with Faith and wasn't going to back down.  
  
"The job is simple you are to kidnap Sonny's son Michael and make it look like his biological father did it. You will then meet his father, A.J. Quartermine at the airport and he will take over from there," Faith paced around the room as she filled Danielle in.  
  
"Then what, that can't be it. Surely you could have had one of you goons pull off this," Danielle said sarcastically trying to bait Faith and it was working.  
  
"This is just part two of the plan, I will still need you in Port Charles and will contact you again when I'm ready for the next phase."  
  
"As long as I'm paid for my services I'll stay as long as needed. But don't cross me or you may be my next target."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes as Danielle tried to play her hand, "Don't worry you will receive payment, but not until services are rendered."  
  
"When do you want this to happen," Danielle added.  
  
"Tomorrow!"  
  
"I'll do my best, but I may need a couple of days to find a hole in Sonny's armor. The kid is protected 24/7."  
  
"That's what I'm paying you to figure it out, tomorrow do I make myself clear."  
  
"Crystal clear, tomorrow then."  
  
Faith goes to the door and turns back, "Don't call me, I'll be in contact as soon as I know it has been completed. Oh and if A.J. isn't there to meet you just kill the kid, either way it goes down Sonny will suffer."  
  
Faith closes the door behind her as Danielle stands their planning what to do next. Going to her purse she pulls out her cell phone to call her boss.  
  
"Yes," the man answers.  
  
"Sir it's me, I have been contacted and the plan is in motion tomorrow."  
  
"Good, I'll be sending in some reinforcement tonight."  
  
"Be careful," the man ordered but she could hear the concern in his voice.  
  
"Always sir, don't worry it will be handled," with that Danielle hung up the phone and went to take a very long hot shower.  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Ric had been in the chapel not really praying but thinking about what he had overheard. They all believed that Morgan was his son, even the test came back positive that Sonny wasn't the father. Sonny and Carly both believed he was Morgan's father, but he knew the real truth and he sat there trying to determine how he could use this to his advantage.  
  
Carly was sound asleep in the chair as the nurse came in and took Morgan's vitals. She was suddenly awaking by a touch to her arm, "Hey want some company?"  
  
"Hi Courtney, sure I could use a friend."  
  
"Where's Sonny?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I'm to tired to get into it. Can you stay here for a little while so I can go home to see Michael then shower and change?"  
  
"Sure, I'd be glad too," Courtney gave Carly a small smile glad her friend was going to get out of here for a little while.  
  
"I won't be gone long, I'll see you in about an hour."  
  
"Don't worry I'll stay right here and I'll call if there is any more news."  
  
"Thanks Courtney."  
  
JASON'S PENTHOUSE  
  
Elizabeth felt a lot better after her long bath, Jason was right it did help. She looked in Hope's room but she wasn't in her crib; she then went down the stairs where she found Jason sitting on the couch talking to Hope. She stood on the stairs listening to their conversation with a smile.  
  
Jason sat on the couch with Hope cradled in his arms, her little eyes focusing on him; his voice seemed to soothe her, "I love you so much Hope, you are so beautiful just like your mother. How did I get so blessed having you both in my life? Daddy promises to always be here for you and protect you. I know that I may not be your real daddy and one day we will have to talk about that; but know that I already feel like your daddy in my heart. You and your mother have the keys to my heart and I hope you know that I would do anything for you both."  
  
Elizabeth spoke from the spot she stood on the stairs, "And we would do anything for you as well."  
  
Jason turned his head to see Elizabeth coming the rest of the way down the stairs and sat down beside them. Putting her arm around him and taking her other hand to rub Hope's porcelain cheek. Jason smiled down at the baby and then smiled at Elizabeth.  
  
"So are you hungry, Mrs. Morgan," Jason asked as he stood up and placed Hope in the bassinet.  
  
"Yes I am, but not for what you think," Elizabeth said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Well that will have to wait a little while longer, but will eat for now and build up our strength," Jason said as he wrapped one arm around her pulling her to the table where the food was.  
  
Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "Promise, Mr. Morgan."  
  
"I promise, now let's eat." 


End file.
